


He’s Dreaming

by Jongdaesdimple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of first dates, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, other tags would be spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: Chanyeol has weird dreams. He never remembers anything he dreams but he wakes up crying almost every day.Meanwhile, Jongdae has to cope with being stuck in a dream and the idea that the man he loves never remembers him.(Ends happy though)This story is based off She’s Dreaming (the lovely song written by Jongdae 🥰) I just wanted to write a she’s dreaming AU because I found the song lyrics so interesting!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve already read this when it was a one shot make sure to read this chapter anyway because it has more to it. Just scroll to when Chanyeol wakes up!

“Chanyeol?” Chanyeol hears a voice in the distance. 

“Who is it?” Chanyeol asks looking around the forest. 

Chanyeol starts walking through the vegetation to find the source of the voice. The forest almost feels alive, the breeze moving the plants and trees ever so slightly. Everything is so peaceful Chanyeol almost feels like he could float in mid-air. 

“Chanyeol?” The voice calls again from closer this time. 

“I can’t see you” Chanyeol replies still looking around. The forest isn’t that dense, Chanyeol should be able to see the source of the voice unless... “Are you a tree?”

“No” The voice laughs lightly “I’m human.”

“Where are you?” Chanyeol asks looking behind him just in case. 

“I tripped” The voice says “Can you come to the big rock in front of you?”

Chanyeol looks around for a rock big enough to hide a person. In front of him, he sees a large light grey rock covered in moss, was that always there? Chanyeol approaches the rock to find the person. He finds a guy on the ground holding his ankle. The man smiles up at Chanyeol as if he knows him, but Chanyeol has never seen this man before. He seems nice, he has somewhat messy black hair, amazing cheekbones and an adorable cat-like smile.

“Are you ok?” Chanyeol says getting on the ground to look at the man’s ankle. 

“I am now” The man says smiling up at Chanyeol again “Mind helping me up?”

Chanyeol nods and helps the man back to his feet, he seems rather stable. Is there even anything wrong with his ankle?

“I’m Jongdae” The man, Jongdae, says extending his hand. 

“How did you know my name?” Chanyeol asks, hesitant to shake Jongdae’s hand. 

“It’s a long story” Jongdae says biting his lip “You’ve been here before, you just never remember.”

“I’ve been in this forest before?” Chanyeol says looking around. He’s not sure he’s ever been in a forest this big, how could he forget?

“It’s not always a forest.” Jongdae answers being more cryptic “Sometimes it’s a beach, a coffee shop, once it was even an amusement park.”

“What is ‘it’” Chanyeol asks. 

“A dream” Jongdae answers looking into Chanyeol’s eyes “Everything you’re seeing is your dream, except for me.”

“How are you in my dream?” Chanyeol says taking a step back, not that it matters since Jongdae can’t do anything. It’s Chanyeol’s dream after all. 

“I don’t know” Jongdae says looking down “I’m stuck here, when you’re awake it fills with darkness and I wait for you to sleep again.”

“Can I get you out?” Chanyeol says feeling concerned for Jongdae. He knows they’ve only just met but for some reason Chanyeol wants to help him. It must be at least partially to do with the sense of security his dream is giving him. 

“We’ve tried over 50 ways” Jongdae smiles sadly “I’ve learned to just appreciate the time I have while this world is alive.”

“Oh” Chanyeol says pressing his lips together “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“No” Jongdae shakes his head before grabbing Chanyeol’s hand “Let’s go on a walk, you can tell me about your day.”

“O-ok” Chanyeol says blushing a bit. He knows this is only a dream but he’s honoured Jongdae wants to spend his time with Chanyeol “I um don’t remember it that well.”

“You went over to your parents' house today” Jongdae states “You were really excited about it last week.”

“Oh right!” Chanyeol says before the memories flood in “Toben has gotten so big! Oh, Toben is my parents’ puppy...”

“He’s a black poodle” Jongdae smiles.

“I told you that too?” Chanyeol asks looking at Jongdae. 

“You’ve told me almost everything” Jongdae laughs lightly “You’re very chatty.”

“Hey! I’m not chatty, I’m just friendly. Most people call me a happy-” Chanyeol starts

“Virus” Jongdae finishes “and they’re right.”

“Wh-” Chanyeol stutters slightly, he wasn’t prepared for a compliment “How is it fair you know everything about me but I know nothing about you?”

“Ask me anything” Jongdae says looking at a butterfly that flies in front of them. 

Chanyeol spends what feels like hours asking Jongdae every little question he can think of. He finds out Jongdae is about the same age as Chanyeol but he’s not quite sure since it’s hard to tell the time in here. Jongdae’s hometown is Daejeon but he moved to Seoul for school. He has a lovely family with one older brother so his parents always treat him a bit like a daughter, he’s the cute little who always makes them smile. Chanyeol can certainly see him cheering his family up with his beautiful smile. Chanyeol hears about lots of cute little childhood anecdotes since it’s what Jongdae remembers best. His memories from his more recent life in Seoul are fuzzy. 

“Want to swim?” Chanyeol says looking at the crystal water lake. 

“I don’t know how” Jongdae says embarrassed. 

“Really?” Chanyeol smiles “Well I’ll have to teach you.”

“We don’t even have any swimsuits!” Jongdae whines.

“Did you forget this is my dream?” Chanyeol smiles before putting his arms together and nodding like a genie. Suddenly they’re both wearing black swim trunks and rashguards. 

“Right” Jongdae laughs.

“Now let’s go in or I’ll throw you in” Chanyeol threatens jokingly. 

“Ok ok!” Jongdae says before heading towards the lake. 

At first, they stay near the coast so Jongdae can feel comfortable in the water and just float around a bit. The water is warm and the sand is soft, it feels unreal and obviously, it is. It’s just perfect, this is the best dream he’s ever had, that he can remember anyways. It’s not even just the beautiful forest or the wonderful lake, Jongdae is really great too. He’s sweet but he’s a bit cheeky too, not to mention energetic. They get along really well. Even without the memories of their previous encounters, Chanyeol feels comfortable with him. It’s like they’ve known each other for a while. 

“We should start swimming in the deeper-” Chanyeol starts before getting his face splashed with water interrupting him. 

“Oops” Jongdae smirks. 

“If you think you’re avoiding swimming in deep water by splashing me, your wrong.” Chanyeol says trying his best not to smile. 

“You sure?” Jongdae says moving closer to Chanyeol “You sure you’re not just too scared of my splashing power?”

“I’ll pick you up and bring you there if I have to” Chanyeol says ignoring Jongdae. 

“Why is that always your threat?” Jongdae says crossing his arms “I can pick you up too you know.”

“No way!” Chanyeol exclaims “I’m way too heavy for you!”

“I’ll prove it! Let’s get out of the water and I’ll pick you up” Jongdae says moving closer to shore. 

“Maybe later” Chanyeol laughs “For now, I’ll help you swim in deeper water.”

“Fine” Jongdae sighs before heading back away from the shore.

“So it’s exactly the same as swimming in the shallow part” Chanyeol instructs “Just keep swimming and don’t think about how deep the water is, I’m here to help you if you get scared.”

“What if there’s a shark!” Jongdae says looking nervously at the deeper water.

“There’s no shark, this is my dream and it’s certainly not a nightmare” Chanyeol smiles at Jongdae wondering if he understood the true meaning of his words. Based on the way Jongdae smiles back, he does. 

“Ok ok I’ll start swimming” Jongdae says before lifting his feet off the sand and leaning forward. 

Jongdae swims forwards slowly doing the breaststroke move Chanyeol taught him while just kicking his legs. Obviously it’s not a very fast or powerful way to swim but it works. Chanyeol follows him by walking beside him. The more Jongdae swims, the closer the water is to Chanyeol’s head. Jongdae stops swimming once Chanyeol’s shoulders disappear under the water.

“Ok if you’re going to stop swimming, let yourself float onto your back” Chanyeol directs “I’ll tell you how to tread water in a little bit but we should take a break first.”

“Can’t I just stand like you?” Jongdae says ignoring Chanyeol and going to touch the lake floor. 

“No!” Chanyeol says before grabbing Jongdae by the waist to hold him up “I’m taller, you won’t be able to touch the ground without your mouth and nose going underwater.”

“Oh right” Jongdae says blushing looking away from Chanyeol but not bothering to get out of Chanyeol’s hold.

Chanyeol bites his lip. He didn’t mean to be holding Jongdae in such an... intimate way. The only other thing he can think of is bringing him closer so Jongdae can hold onto him for more support but that’s even worse. He should help Jongdae float the way he was telling him to but he’s hypnotised by Jongdae’s sparkling eyes, the beautiful light blush spread across his cheeks and Jongdae’s rose pink kissable lips... 

“I mean you can if you want” Jongdae laughs with a smirk. 

“I-I” Chanyeol says being pulled out of his thoughts “What?”

“The line between thoughts and speech is very blurry here” Jongdae explains. 

“O-oh” Chanyeol says dumbly still holding onto Jongdae “So you heard what I uh..”

“Yeah” Jongdae laughs. 

“Oh my god” Chanyeol says getting extremely embarrassed before starting to pull his hands off Jongdae. 

“Hey hey” Jongdae says grabbing Chanyeol hands and putting them back “I still don’t know how to tread water.”

“Right let’s just swim back to shore” Chanyeol says trying to downplay his embarrassment.

Chanyeol is very thankful for the silence between them as Jongdae swims back towards shore. They don’t talk much until they’ve dried off with the towels Chanyeol zaps in, lucid dreaming is such a gift. 

“Are you still thinking about what you said” Jongdae asks drying his hair. 

“Yes” Chanyeol mumbles “I can’t help it.” 

“Hey don’t worry it wasn’t that embarrassing” Jongdae laughs “Not as bad as the time you said and I quote that I had a ‘round, perky apple ass’ out loud by accident.”

“I did not need to know I said that!” Chanyeol yells out mortified “Why would you tell me that!”

“It’s fine you’ll forget it when you wake up anyways” Jongdae smiles.

“Right” Chanyeol says remembering he won’t keep a single memory of tonight, everything that’s happened will be gone forever. 

“Oh I’m sorry Chanyeol” Jongdae says giving Chanyeol a hug “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“It’s ok” Chanyeol says trying put a smile back on his face “Let’s just keep enjoying our time together while we can.”

“Great idea” Jongdae smiles pulling out of the hug. 

~=+•+=~

“Picnic, water balloon fight, berry picking, what’s next?” Jongdae asks as they walk through a field. 

“Hmmm” Chanyeol says thinking “Nature walk? We haven’t explored the park path yet.”

“Sounds great” Jongdae smiles before grabbing Chanyeol’s hand so they can walk together. Chanyeol looks down at their hands and smiles. 

“Have we ever done this before?” Chanyeol asks before quickly specifying “I mean have we gone on a nature walk before?”

“I don’t think so?” Jongdae smirking a bit to himself “We’ve been on a lot of dates before but I don’t think we’ve done a nature walk yet. So many at cat cafes, you really seem to love animals.”

“Dates?” Chanyeol says taken back a bit, he thought he this was the first time he had crush but seems it’s happened before, and it’s mutual “We’re on a date?”

“What would you call it?” Jongdae smiles “I think walking through the forest holding hands with your romantic interest counts as a date, don’t you?”

“Yes, I think you’re right” Chanyeol says softly “Which... date was your favourite?”

“Is it cheesy if I say this one?” Jongdae laughs “Honestly... probably the one where you dreamed of being on your school’s campus. I know you probably would pick that as your least favourite if you remembered it. But to me, I got to see you the way you live when you’re awake. I met your friends, your co-workers and everything just felt like I had met you in the real world. I didn’t tell you you were dreaming that time so things happened more naturally too.”

“I can see why you might like that more than a magical land” Chanyeol nods. 

“Really?” Jongdae says looking up at Chanyeol. 

“Yeah I mean, if you’re always stuck here then the magic would lose its novelty” Chanyeol explains “I understand wanting to see what my life is really like. Honestly, I’d really love it if you could meet my friends for real.”

“I think I’d want to meet Junmyeon” Jongdae says. 

“Why him?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I don’t know” Jongdae answers “He seems sweet and caring? I’m guessing he’ll be a bit different from your dream version but I feel like we’d get along.”

“He’s very caring” Chanyeol agrees “He’s the first one I turn to for advice.”

“I’m glad you have someone like that in your life” Jongdae smiles as they walk. 

“Look! A chipmunk!” Chanyeol says pointing to the little animal in the grass. 

“Almost as cute as you” Jongdae says smiling at the chipmunk as it scurries back up the tree. 

“Why have you become so flirty all of a sudden!” Chanyeol says blushing profusely “I thought it was a one sided crush for hours.”

“Didn’t want to scare you off” Jongdae shrugs “Imagine how you would have felt if I told you I’ve been going on dates with you for months while you just met me.” 

“Ok you’re right I might have been a bit intimated” Chanyeol nods “You could have told me after we went swimming and you knew I liked you then.”

“You could have kissed me when you wanted to” Jongdae retorts before feeling his hand slip out of Chanyeol’s “Chanyeol?”

“Do you mean it?” Chanyeol says seriously. 

“Come here” Jongdae smiles before pulling Chanyeol down for a kiss. 

Jongdae wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and smiles slightly into the kiss. Chanyeol feels a little hesitant but eventually wraps his arms around Jongdae’s small waist. Chanyeol’s heart is beating a million times per minute, while Jongdae seems to be somewhat calm leading Chanyeol to conclude this is far from the first time Jongdae as kissed him. 

“I’ll never get tired of that” Jongdae smiles pulling away from Chanyeol before intertwining their fingers again. 

Chanyeol brings his fingers to his mouth, unsure if that really happened. 

“It happened” Jongdae chuckles while tugging on Chanyeol’s hand to get him to follow Jongdae down the path. 

“Stop reading my mind!” Chanyeol laughs as he starts walking. 

“Stop thinking out loud” Jongdae laughs back. 

They find the end of their nature walk within a few minutes. Though it was short, they got to see a bunch of beautiful birds, butterflies and some furry creatures too. At the end of the trail they find a bench which they decide to sit on so they can cuddle a bit as they talk. Slowly but surely the sky seems to get brighter and brighter until it almost hurts to look at. 

“What’s that?” Chanyeol says shielding his eyes from the bright light. 

“Sunlight” Jongdae answers as the smiles fades from his face “You’re waking up.”

“That means...” Chanyeol says before looking at Jongdae “No! I’m not leaving! I’ll fight it!”

“Chanyeol you have class today you have to get up” Jongdae says looking down “You’ll be back tonight, it’s ok.”

“But I won’t remember any of this” Chanyeol says as sadness flows through him “I’ll forget all about you, the me you meet tomorrow won’t have feelings for you.”

“I know” Jongdae tries to smile “I’m used to it. It hurts every time but I wouldn’t give it up for the world.”

“Jongdae I can’t lose you” Chanyeol says pulling Jongdae in for a hug “I-I can’t.”

“It’s going to be ok Chanyeol” Jongdae says in the hug “You’ll wake up and you won’t even know why you’re sad.”

“N-no” Chanyeol whimpers as the light get brighter “Not yet!”

Chanyeol pulls out of the hug slightly to lean down and kiss Jongdae with all the emotion in his heart. He feels Jongdae’s tears run down his face as they kiss. The last kiss they’ll have before Chanyeol wakes. Chanyeol pulls away before he cries harder. 

“You’ll be ok Chanyeol” Jongdae repeats while rubbing Chanyeol’s back “I love you”

Chanyeol opens eyes to look at Jongdae, his heart racing even faster from what he heard. 

“Jongdae, I-”

~=+•+=~

“Ughhh” Chanyeol grumbles before bringing his hand to his face. It’s wet. “Not again!”

Chanyeol reaches blindly for the journal on his end table. If he acts quick he might be able to write something useful. He sits up and starts writing 

“September 27th, the 64th day I’ve woken up crying with no memory of why.” Chanyeol mumbles as he writes “I remember... this feeling...like missing someone?”

Chanyeol sits in his bed staring at the page for a full minute before giving up. He’s never remembered a single thing before, why would he today? The only times he remembers his dreams are the ones where he doesn’t wake up crying. But those dreams are all really strange and have no logic. He hasn’t had a dream with logic or a proper coherent plot in probably over 8 months.

Chanyeol glances back at his clock as he puts his dream journal down. Shit! He’s going to be late! Why did he sleep through his alarm? Chanyeol rushes to throw on some jeans and a hoodie and run out the door. If he’s fast enough he’ll catch the first bus and get to class on time. 

At least he doesn’t have too intense of a day. Mondays are pretty chill for Chanyeol. He has one class at 10am which is mildly interesting but nowhere near his favourite. Then he works from 11:30-4 at the smoothie place on campus. As annoying as working is for most people, Chanyeol doesn’t dislike it. It’s often loud but he gets to talk to Junmyeon a lot so overall it’s enjoyable.

Chanyeol makes it to class with 5 minutes to spare, luckily his seat in the back isn’t taken. The 120 minutes of class pass slower than usual. Intro to anthropology seems to mostly be more of an intro to being a human, at Chanyeol’s school anyways. But today other than just being a little boring and obvious it’s also sad? Nothing about what the Prof is saying is particularly sad but Chanyeol just feels a little under the weather. 

Once class ends Chanyeol can’t get out fast enough. His work is a 5 minute walk away so there’s no real need to rush but he’s hoping leaving the class will help him snap out of his bad mood. As usual, Junmyeon is already there ready for their shift. 

“I’m ready” Chanyeol says, putting on his apron before looking at his two other co-workers “Junmyeon and I can take it from here, we won’t tell anyone you left 5 mintues early.”

“Thanks Park” One smiles as they leave the somewhat cramped working space, it’s really just meant for two employees at a time. 

Once the students who didn’t run out of class as quickly as Chanyeol start coming for their snack between classes it gets pretty busy. With Chanyeol taking orders and payment and Junmyeon preparing smoothies things go smoothly despite the almost overwhelming amount of orders. It’s not until after 1pm that things start to calm down and they can finally talk a bit.

“Did you have another one of those sad dreams?” Junmyeon asks while refilling the straw holder. 

“How did you know?” Chanyeol smiles sadly leaning on the counter. 

“You’re not as loud” Junmyeon chuckles “You talk less when you’re sad.”

“Stupid to be sad over something you can’t even remember” Chanyeol says while fiddling with his fingers. 

“Your emotions are real, whether you can remember the cause or not” Junmyeon says placing a hand on Chanyeol “It’s not stupid, I’m sorry you’re going through this.”

“They’re only dreams” Chanyeol sighs. 

“You’re right, they’re only dreams” Junmyeon nods “So try not to let them ruin your day like this ok? Is your dream journal not helping?”

“I’ve tried writing in it but I really can’t remember anything at all.” Chanyeol explains.

“Maybe try lucid dreaming?” Junmyeon suggests “If you’re conscious during your dream maybe it will be easier to remember. Just a thought but might as well try right? I have some videos that taught me how to do it, I can send them tonight.”

“Thanks Junmyeon” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Hello?” A client says from in front of the counter, how long has she been there? “Can I get the Nuttin’ Better? It has peanut butter right?”

“Yes it does, what size?” Chanyeol says cringing at the name, why their boss let Junmyeon name the smoothies will always be a mystery to him. 

It gets a little more busy near 3 pm but it’s still a pretty average shift. After it’s over and their replacements arrive Chanyeol and Junmyeon put away their aprons and walk to the nearest bus stop. 

“Baekhyun and Sehun were thinking of going bar hopping Saturday night” Junmyeon says as they wait for a bus “Do you want to join them?”

“This Saturday?” Chanyeol asks “Are you coming?”

“No, I’m busy but you could probably bring Kyungsoo too” Junmyeon answers “I feel like you could use a little fun, when’s the last time you went out?”

“Over a month ago” Chanyeol sighs “You’re probably right... not sure about bringing Kyungsoo if Baekhyun will be there though.”

“Oh come on they aren’t that bad together” Junmyeon laughs. 

“Usually, but when they’re tipsy it’s a different story” Chanyeol smiles “Remember when Baekhyun tried to boop Kyungsoo’s nose without permission?”

“I see your point” Junmyeon chuckles “but I’m sure Baekhyun won’t do anything too stupid with you and Sehun there.”

“So I’ll be on babysitter duty... fun” Chanyeol says sarcastically “I’ll ask Kyungsoo anyways, might as well at least try to have fun.”

“Great idea” Junmyeon nods before getting on his bus.

Once Chanyeol is back home in his small apartment he grabs the leftovers his mom made him and throws them in the microwave. While it cooks Chanyeol sends a quick text to Kyungsoo asking him about Saturday. Then checks to see if Junmyeon sent the lucid dreaming video. Turns out Junmyeon sent him multiple videos.

**Junmyeon hyung: ** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbe3pe2BtwA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbe3pe2BtwA)

**Junmyeon hyung: ** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuqaVryDRd0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuqaVryDRd0)

**Junmyeon hyung: ** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWfsla_Uh80 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWfsla_Uh80)

**Junmyeon hyung: **The first video is the one I used but apparently the other two work well for other people, it depends on the person.

**Chanyeol: **Thanks hyung I’ll check them out!

After Chanyeol finishes his meal he brushes his teeth, gets into his PJs and crawls into bed. He pulls up the videos on his phone and watches every single one paying close attention to the instructions. For once Chanyeol’s almost excited to sleep. He really wants to try out all the techniques. It probably won’t work without more practice but he has to start somewhere.

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol wakes up to the sound of his alarm. He brings his hand to his face but there are no tears. This morning he remembers a bit of his dream but it’s all really incoherent. There was a flying elephant, he was an ant at one point and then the world was overflown with sand. 

His lucid dream techniques did not work tonight. It’s to be expected since he hasn’t practiced the habits he’s supposed to develop. 

Even if his mission with his dreams is unsucceeded, Chanyeol still feels good. Today is the day he starts his new psychology project with Minseok. Thank god the Prof let them pick their own groups. Meeting new people isn’t always Chanyeol’s strong suit. He can come off a little... strange. Plus Minseok is always a great partner for projects. 

Before he can get his project assigned though he has a few lectures. Usually he enjoys these classes, the subjects are extremely fascinating but with the excitement of his new project he can’t help but hope they end soon. He takes detailed notes as usual and after a few hours the lectures finally end. 

Chanyeol has a small break before class so he uses his employee discount to buy himself and Minseok a smoothie. Chanyeol heads to class and waits on a bench in front of the seminar room with his smoothies as he listens to music. 

“Is one of those for me?” Minseok smiles, making Chanyeol take off his headphones and looks up at the older boy stunned by Minseok’s incredible smile. 

Kim Minseok is probably the most beautiful boy on campus. With his mesmerizing eyes that are always sparkling no matter what the lighting is in the room, perfect skin, the most soft looking patel pink hair and beautiful pink lips, Minseok could definitely be a model if he wanted. Though Minseok tends to wear sweaters or loose T-Shirts Chanyeol is 100% sure he’s got amazing muscles too. If all that’s not enough his personality is even better. He’s almost always smiling and he’s really friendly without being overwhelming. In short, Kim Minseok is basically perfect and Chanyeol is blessed he’s even in the same room as him, let alone his new partner. 

“Huh? Oh! Uh... yeah I mean if you want it” Chanyeol says looking away while handing the smoothie out to Minseok “It’s Bananas-a-whey”

“Saying I need some protein?” Minseok teases, raising an eyebrow while taking the smoothie. 

“No! You’re perfec- Well I mean...” Chanyeol blushes cutting himself off before he can say something stupider. 

“No worries Chanyeol I’m just kidding” Minseok laughs “Let’s get our project, shall we?”

“Right!” Chanyeol says before getting up and entering the class. 

The boys find two open seats near the front and sit down and wait for the TA to start the presentation. After the class fills up, the TA starts up the power point. 

“As you all know this project is to be done in groups of two which have already been approved by the Prof, no one is allowed to switch” The TA starts “If your partner isn’t doing any work please email me and I will talk to the Prof about it.”

“Get to the project already” Chanyeol whispers to himself.

“Someone’s impatient” Minseok whispers back with a smile on his face. 

“We have 6 topics selected, biopsychology, evolutionary psychology, anomalistic psychology behavioral psychology, personality psychology and clinical psychology. Each group will get one theme and will create an oral presentation as well as a visual aid of some sort. They will be presented in a science fair style.” The TA explains. 

The TA continues to explain the details of what is expected of them as well as reminding them cheating is not allowed and going over the citation style and a bunch of other boring details which are all online in a document anyways. It’s not till after the long speech that the TA tells them which subject is for which group. 

“Yoo Jeongyeon and Son Chaeyoung have biopsychology, Kim Yongsun and Ahn Hyejin have evolutionary psychology, Kim Minseok and Park Chanyeol have anomalistic psychology...” The TA says before Chanyeol starts ignoring him. 

“Anomalistic psychology?” Chanyeol says to Minseok “What is that?”

“Well that’s the point of the project isn’t it?” Minseok smiles while taking out his laptop. 

“You can all start your research, you’ll see 3 weeks goes by quicker than you’d think. Make the most out of the time we give you.” The TA concludes before turning off the projector and sitting without even asking if they have any questions. 

“Ok so according to wiki, I know that’s not a valid source but just for now” Chanyeol says before reading the wiki page “anomalistic psychology is the study of human behaviour and experience connected with what is often called the paranormal, with the assumption that there is nothing paranormal involved.”

“So like trying to prove paranormal events can be psychologically explained?” Minseok recaps. 

“Ghostbusters enemy basically” Chanyeol scoffs remembering that dumb scientist in the movie. 

“Sounds like we got the most interesting topic” Minseok smiles widely “We’re really lucky.”

“Definitely” Chanyeol smiles back. 

~=+•+=~

Finally Saturday comes. As much as he was hesitant about going out, once Kyungsoo agreed he started getting excited. He’s missed going out with his friends, it would be better if Junmyeon could come but it’s going to be fun either way! 

“Yo Baekhyun” Chanyeol says after Baekhyun answers his call “When are you coming to pick me up?”

“I’m not, you can take the bus” Baekhyun teases. 

“I will show up in your apartment in 2 minutes” Chanyeol says as he starts putting on his shoes. 

“Might as well” Baekhyun laughs “I’ll do your makeup!”

“I’m not wearing makeup!” Chanyeol protests, opening the door to walk down the hall to Baekhyun’s apartment “We’re going to a bar, not performing on a stage.”

“Listen, I'm just trying to help you out” Baekhyun says somewhat seriously “When’s the last time you got laid? A little eyeliner isn’t the worst!”

“No, I refuse” Chanyeol says before hanging up and knocking on Baekhyun’s door. 

“Wow rude” Baekhyun says opening the door holding his phone in his hand to make his point clear “You didn’t even say goodbye.”

Chanyeol just rolls his eyes and walks in the apartment. 

“Should we pre-game?” Baekhyun says walking towards his liquor cabinet ignoring Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun you’re literally the designated driver of the night” Chanyeol says sighing. 

“Why can’t we just take the subway” Baekhyun pouts “I want to have fun too!”

“Because last time we did that we ended up on the other side of town confused and Junmyeon had to pick our drunk asses up” Chanyeol says smugly leaning against the wall. 

“Whatever” Baekhyun says pouring a drink “You should have at least one drink now, you’re annoying sober.”

“Why am I even friends with you?” Chanyeol smiles while taking the drink anyway.

“Because I’m fun and smart and talented and amazing” Baekhyun starts. 

“And modest?” Chanyeol says raising an eyebrow before taking a quick gulp of the drink “Baekhyun what the fuck is this?”

“Strawberry vodka” Baekhyun answers, showing Chanyeol the bottle. “It’s all I have” 

“Why the hell did you pour it straight into a glass! It’s disgusting!” Chanyeol says, pulling the foul liquid away from his mouth. 

“Because” Baekhyun shrugs “Well if you won’t drink it, put that in the fridge and let’s go”

“Ugh fine” Chanyeol says before walking to Baekhyun’s fridge. 

They get into Baekhyun’s car and go to pick up Kyungsoo and Sehun on their way to the first bar of the night. When they get there, there aren’t too many people and the ambience is rather nice. Although Chanyeol isn’t exactly sober from the vodka he had earlier he’s still not tipsy so he is rather impressed by the really nice LED coloured lights and the well dressed bartenders. 

“What drink should we have here?” Sehun asks, looking at Baekhyun. 

“Well Yixing here is very skilled so anything you want” Baekhyun says winking at the bartender “I thought we’d come to the best place first since you’ll all appreciate it more than later.”

“I’ll have whatever you recommend that doesn’t have cheap vodka” Chanyeol says to Yixing before glaring at Baekhyun. 

“Hey at least my drink was free” Baekhyun laughs “I’ll have a virgin pina colada.”

“Why would you drink anything Baekhyun made?” Kyungsoo asks judgmentally “He can’t cook and he certainly can’t make cocktails.”

“It wasn’t a cocktail it was straight vodka in a cup and it was the worst thing I’ve ever had” Chanyeol sticks his tongue out remembering it. 

“We haven’t all gotten together in a little while” Baekhyun says changing the subject “Anything new?”

Chanyeol briefly thinks about mentioning his weird dreams he can never remember, it might be nice to have someone else other than Junmyeon know about it. Maybe someone else knows why he’s having them... When Chanyeol comes out of his thoughts Sehun is already almost yelling.

“-and my third partner is such a fucking ass he keeps copying from wiki and we tell him to stop because we’re all gonna get kicked out of the university if we hand that in but no! He says he will but he doesn’t!” Sehun says before sighing “group projects fucking suck.”

“Yixing, I think Sehun should get a second drink” Baekhyun says to the bartender. 

“Why haven’t you reported him to your TA?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to be constructive. 

“I did and they said we can’t report him so early into the project, we have to give him a chance” Sehun says, taking his second drink and downing it in seconds. 

“Woah slow down Sehunnie” Chanyeol says looking at Sehun’s empty glass “Maybe we should avoid the subject of school, we’re here to have fun not get stressed.”

“That’s probably a good idea” Kyungsoo nods “On a happier note, I just got a new job.”

“Really?” Chanyeol says with a huge smile “You’re free of the fast food business congrats! They really weren’t treating you right.”

“What’s the new job?” Sehun asks, smiling. 

“I work at an ice cream parlor, or at least I do starting Sunday” Kyungsoo smiles “It’s really cute in there so I think I’ll like it.”

“That’s great Soo!” Baekhyun says while sipping his drink “But who eats ice cream in fall?”

“People who realize we live in a world with indoor heating?” Kyungsoo scoffs “If you’re limiting your ice cream consumption to summer, that’s sad.”

“You have a point...” Baekhyun nods.

After spending an hour or so at the first bar and getting a bit more intoxicated they decide to move to the next bar, which as Baekhyun said isn’t quite as nice. Chanyeol still hasn’t brought up his dreams but he’s not sure he wants to anymore. He’s been thinking about it way too much recently. Maybe it’s best to let go and not obsess so much. 

“Let’s play would you rather!” Sehun slurs before taking another sip of his drink. 

“Should we cut him off? This is only the second place and he’s already drunk” Chanyeol asks, ignoring Sehun’s suggestion. Not that Chanyeol’s sober by any standard but a bit tipsy is very different from Sehun’s level of drunk. 

“He’s only had 4 drinks” Kyungsoo mentions drinking his own drink. 

“Looks like he might be more of a lightweight than you Baekhyun” Chanyeol laughs.

“Hey!” Baekhyun says “Actually that’s kinda true but hey at least I don’t have to spend as much money on alcohol.”

“That’s true” Kyungsoo nods “Chanyeol used to be quite the lightweight too though. Remember when Chanyeol had his first drink in high school and he wouldn’t stop laughing at the light bulb in the corner of the room?”

“Honestly it wasn’t even funny” Chanyeol smiles “I just can’t not laugh when I’m tipsy! My own laugh makes me laugh...”

“I mean you’re not the worst kind of drunk” Baekhyun says “Laughing is enjoyable, I’d rather have you drunk than Sehun.”

“I am not- not drunk!” Sehun says angrily.

“Sehun you’ve been trying to drink through a toothpick for the past minute” Kyungsoo says pointing at the toothpick “It’s not a straw.”

“Oh” Sehun says looking down at the toothpick “That doesn’t prove anything!”

“Maybe I should take Sehun home” Baekhyun says, looking Sehun.

“I’m not sober!” Sehun slurs “I mean drunk! I’m drunk! No... I’m... what am I?”

“Going home” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“Yes! That’s right! I’m going home!” Sehun says excitedly “Wait what no I want to stay here with you guys.”

“How about you take a drive with me!” Baekhyun says grabbing Sehun’s arm “It will be fun!”

“Ok!” Sehun agrees. 

“I’ll meet you guys at the next bar once Sehun is safe and sound at his apartment” Baekhyun says to the two boys “This bar is getting boring anyway.”

“Alright see you there!” Kyungsoo says before getting ready to pay for his drinks. 

They walk to the next bar which is about a 5 minute walk away so it’s not a big deal. A little cold but not awful. This third bar is a lot more... neon than any they’ve been previously. They almost look like they don’t belong there. They find a spot and the bar and order their drinks. 

“How’s it going between you and Minseok?” Kyungsoo asks casually. While Chanyeol certainly is feeling the effects of the alcohol, Kyungsoo seems almost sober. 

“My new partner for the psych project?” Chanyeol tries to play it off “I mean we’ve only just started the research...”

“I wasn’t going to say anything in front of the other two but” Kyungsoo starts “I saw how jittery you were in front of him Chanyeol, you can’t lie to me. I know you like him.”

“Right” Chanyeol says thinking back to when Kyungsoo, Minseok and him all had lunch together. Of course Kyungsoo caught on after just one small encounter, he’s too good at reading people. “I’m not that obvious am I?”

“You’re not subtle but without knowing you well, you might just think that’s how you act all the time.” Kyungsoo explains “Are you planning on asking him out or just keeping it a secret until you eventually get over him like usual?”

“I really like him, you know?” Chanyeol says taking a sip of his drink “He’s caring and thoughtful and smart and his gummy smile is the cutest thing I think I’ve ever seen.”

“So what’s stopping you from just asking him out next time you see him?” Kyungsoo asks seriously. 

“I don’t know” Chanyeol sighs “Fear of rejection? Every time I think about asking him out I get kinda sick honestly.”

“Maybe he’ll ask you out and save you the trouble.” Kyungsoo says with a sympathetic smile. 

“God, I hope so” Chanyeol says, finishing his drink “That would make everything so much easier.”

“Are you planning on getting drunk?” Kyungsoo looks at the empty glass. 

“Yeah fuck it why not” Chanyeol says before ordering another drink “Talking about maybe getting turned down by Minseok just makes me... I don’t know, I kinda just want to forget about it.”

“Baekhyun’s going to be so mad if you’re already drunk when he gets here” Kyungsoo smiles a bit “He’ll get here just to drive us both home.”

“Sounds like an even better reason” Chanyeol smirks. 

“Agreed, I’ll text him.”

~=+•+=~

“Chanyeol I swear to God next time _ you’re _ going to be designated driver and I’ll make _ your _life hell.” Baekhyun says trying to drag his drunk friend down the hall to his apartment “Why do you even weigh so much!”

“I work out” Chanyeol slurs with a huge smile, leaning on Baekhyun for support. 

“Well then walk yourself!” Baekhyun complains before taking out his keys to unlock Chanyeol’s apartment. Chanyeol and Baekhyun gave each other their keys as soon as they moved into the building together. “I can’t believe I have to put not only Sehun to bed but you too. I should be getting paid, I invested in a babysitter’s licence for a reason!” 

“I don’t want to sleep” Chanyeol mumbles as Baekhyun takes him to his bedroom. 

“Too fucking bad” Baekhyun says throwing him on the bed “If you think I’m changing you into PJs you’re delusional. You can do it yourself or just sleep in jeans. I don’t care.”

“Baekhyun wait” Chanyeol says, grabbing his wrist “I can’t sleep.”

“Then just look up at the ceiling or count sheep or something” Baekhyun sighs. 

“If I sleep, I’ll dream.” Chanyeol mumbles getting under his blanket not bothering to get changed into PJs “but when I wake up I won’t remember him...”

“Ok” Baekhyun mumbles, not sure what Chanyeol is talking about. He’s learned it best to agree rather than question drunk rambling “Sleep well Chanyeol.”

“Mmm” Chanyeol says with his eyes closed “Good night Baekhyun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All smoothie names in this fic are real names from my favourite smoothie place (Nuttin’ Better or Nothing better as I stubbornly say, is my personal favourite).


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol walks into his room and plops down at his desk. Usually he likes working on his bed but he has snacks and he’d rather not get his room all crummy. He opens his laptop but before he can start typing he hears a noise that sounds like it’s coming from his kitchen. If Baekhyun let himself in to steal food again he’s going to take his key away, this is ridiculous. 

Chanyeol gets up and leaves his room to check out the sound. Just as he thought, Baekhyun is eating his cookies from his pantry. Can’t he just buy his own?

“It’s been a while” Baekhyun sighs while eating the cookies, but his voice sounds a bit off?

“Baekhyun, leave my food-” Chanyeol starts before realizing the man in his kitchen isn’t Baekhyun “Who the hell are you and how did you get in. I-I’ll call the police!”

“Woah Chanyeol calm down, your roommate let me in” The man says. 

“Oh right my roommate” Chanyeol says feeling a little more calm “Wait I don’t have a roommate!”

“You don’t?” The man says confused looking around “You rent this by yourself? How big is it, 600 square feet? It’s really nice, how much do you pay?”

“It’s 650- wait no tell me how you got in for real!” Chanyeol yells feeling a bit scared again, but the little man doesn’t seem too threatening “Why did you come to steal my cookies?”

“Junmyeon... let me in” The man says without looking at Chanyeol. 

“Why?” Chanyeol says still confused, how does he know Junmyeon? maybe this guy is some sort of stalker? 

Everything feels so weird. Chanyeol decides to do some of his lucid dreaming tricks, to make sure this is actually happening. He looks down at his hands and they seem wrong. The man starts talking but Chanyeol ignores him because he needs to check his other tricks. Chanyeol jumps and gravity is clearly not working right... this is a dream. 

“I’m dreaming” Chanyeol interrupts the strange man. Tired of this guy's weirdness, Chanyeol tries to make him disappear “Why won’t you disappear?”

“You figured it out on your own?” The man says confused “How did you do that?”

“I’ve been practicing my reality checks” Chanyeol says proud to have finally succeeded “But why aren’t you gone? What’s the point of lucid dreaming if I can’t make annoying people leave?”

“Annoying?” The man scoffs “Well, let me introduce myself. I’m Jongdae and I’m a real person, you cannot control me. Go ahead, zap in some cheese or something but you won’t be able to mess with me.”

Chanyeol narrows his eyes, not trusting this Jongdae person. He decides to make an apple appear, which works like Jongdae said it would. Next he tries to dress Jongdae like a clown, which also works. 

“Ok well that’s cheating” Jongdae says looking at his ridiculous outfit “Yeah you can change what I’m wearing but you can’t make me do anything. Try making me slap myself in the face, go ahead try!”

Chanyeol nods, he’s going to enjoy this. He focuses on the thought of Jongdae slapping his own face but nothing happens. 

“You might have a point...” Chanyeol agrees “Ok explain how you’re a real person in my dream.”

“Yeah I don’t know about that” Jongdae says before hopping up to sit on the island counter “But I can tell you everything I _ do _ know.” 

Jongdae explains everything that’s happened all about the dreams and how Chanyeol forgets every time. 

“So that’s why I wake up crying with no memory of why?” Chanyeol says after listening to Jongdae, at least he has an explanation for what’s been bothering him for months... of course he’ll forget it in the morning...

“You wake up crying?” Jongdae says looking concerned “I never knew that...”

“Yeah...” Chanyeol says a bit confused “Do you die at the end of the night?”

“Um, no but” Jongdae says biting his lip “I might know why you wake up crying though.”

“Which is?” Chanyeol asks intrigued. 

“Well... we might kind of usually” Jongdae says before taking a deep breath “go on dates...”

“We’re dating and I don’t even know?” Chanyeol says, somehow it doesn’t freak him out as much as it should... maybe because this is a dream. Or maybe because Jongdae is really attractive and somehow he’s already developing feelings. 

“I don’t think we can really be dating if you forget every time...” Jongdae smiles sadly “But enough of that, let’s ban the forgetting talk and just enjoy this dream ok?”

“Ok” Chanyeol nods, he’d like to start using his lucid dreaming powers “What do you want to do? We have about 4 hours before my alarm goes off.” 

“You should really get to sleep earlier, 4 hours really isn’t enough even for a college student” Jongdae scolds “You need sleep to function properly, coffee isn’t a substitute for sleep!”

“I know but I was studying!” Chanyeol pouts “I’ll sleep 8 hours for the whole rest of the week I promise.”

“Good.” Jongdae smiles “Now let’s go meet your friends!”

“My friends?” Chanyeol asks, he’d more expected Jongdae to want to do something super fun like waterslides or something. “You want to meet my friends? That’s what you want to do with this dream?”

“Yes” Jongdae nods “You mentioned Baekhyun earlier right? I haven’t talked to him yet.”

“I mean he’s a bit excitable but we can go see him I guess?” Chanyeol says, a little unsure of this whole lucid dreaming thing. Clearly he’s done it before but still. “Can we really meet him?”

“Well kind of, it will be your subconscious’ version of him” Jongdae says before hopping off the counter “Where do you think we’ll find him?”

“His apartment?” Chanyeol suggests “It’s just down the hall.”

“Great let’s go” Jongdae smiles “But first can you give me something better to wear?”

“Oh right sorry about that” Chanyeol says before zapping some regular clothes on Jongdae. 

“Sweater paws and skinny jeans?” Jongdae says looking at his new outfit “You into cute boys?”

“Well- I don’t know, it suits you” Chanyeol says, feeling his cheeks blush a bit. Why must his subconscious betray him like this? 

“I like it” Jongdae smiles before petting his sleeves “It’s soft.”

Chanyeol just nods in agreement and looks down to hide the blush on his cheeks. He barely knows the guy and Jongdae already has this effect, it’s ridiculous.

Chanyeol leads Jongdae down the hall to Baekhyun’s apartment and knocks on the door. Hopefully, someone will answer or this dream will get really boring. 

“Hey Chanyeol” Baekhyun says opening the door before looking at Jongdae “and?”

“I’m Jongdae, Chanyeol’s friend” Jongdae answers. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you” Baekhyun smiles before opening the door widely to invite them in “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Rumour is you’re more fun than Chanyeol” Jongdae says falling onto Baekhyun’s couch “I’m here to see if it’s true.”

“Oh that’s definitely true!” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Hey!” Chanyeol yells, he’s plenty fun. 

“Then prove it” Jongdae challenges Baekhyun getting off the couch. 

“Ok” Baekhyun smirks, making Chanyeol a bit nervous “Let’s play strip poker!”

“No let’s not do that!” Chanyeol says flushing deeply “Let’s just play go fish!”

“How about truth or drink” Jongdae suggests stepping closer to Chanyeol “Good way to get to know each other or get drunk, either way sounds good to me.”

“Ok I can agree with that” Chanyeol nods, a drinking game with no liver damage, sounds great. 

“Great, I'll go get some shot glasses!” Baekhyun says excitedly before running out to the kitchen. 

“Just as a reminder” Jongdae says whispering into Chanyeol’s ear “Baekhyun is just part of your subconscious, anything he says comes from you.” 

“I- didn’t- no uh” Chanyeol stutters with wide eyes. Does Jongdae mess with him like this every night? 

“Hmm sure” Jongdae smirks pulling away “and these tight jeans were just by accident too.”

“Alright who’s starting” Baekyun says, bringing the shot glasses and alcohol into the room. 

“I’ll start off nice” Jongdae says, taking his shot glass and sitting on the couch “Baekhyun, what’s your major?”

“Business” Baekhyun answers “If you keep asking stuff like that I’ll never get drunk.”

“Probably best you’re clingy when you’re drunk” Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“Shut it, my turn” Baekhyun says before looking back at Jongdae “When’s the first time you kissed Chanyeol?”

“I never said we!-” Chanyeol yells embarrassed. 

“About three months ago” Jongdae answers calmly before whispering to Chanyeol “There’s no reason to be embarrassed, I like you too remember?”

“Uh” Chanyeol starts. He can’t lie to Jongdae and what would be the point anyway? “I- I do like you... but I mean I don’t know I don’t usually fall for people this quickly it’s just um...”

“As much as I find it adorable when you get all flustered” Jongdae smiles “don’t overthink it too much, just say what you want to say. Trust me, you could say the cheesiest things and I’d still like you. I like you, the real you, so there’s no reason to worry. I’m already smitten.”

“Ok” Chanyeol whispers blushing hard, what’s the worst that could happen? He can just wake up if it gets awkward. 

“Can you two love birds stop whispering?” Baekhyun sighs “There’s someone else here you know!”

“Yeah yeah” Jongdae says moving away from Chanyeol “Alright my turn, Chanyeol what’s something you would never want your parents to find out?”

“I failed my last art history test” Chanyeol says, he’s not taking a shot for something like that. 

“What?” Jongdae says shocked “You told me you got a B!”

“Really?” Chanyeol says feeling awful, why would he have lied to Jongdae?

“No” Jongdae laughs “You broke down in tears and I comforted you for like an hour.”

“Does Chanyeol have amnesia?” Baekhyun asks, confused. 

“Something like that” Chanyeol says while thinking of a way to get back at Jongdae “Jongdae, what’s the weirdest place you’ve had sex?”

“Sorry, legally I can’t tell you that” Jongdae says before taking a shot “or maybe I just feel like taking a shot, you’ll never know.”

They keep playing the game all night, it should get boring but it doesn’t. Maybe because of the alcohol. Maybe because they started adding dares into the game and Chanyeol has never been so happy to be dared to play 7 minutes in heaven. Whatever the reason, they keep playing the game and Chanyeol’s feelings for Jongdae keep getting stronger the more he gets to know him. 

“Chanyeol hasn’t taken a shot in forever!” Baekhyun says before smirking “What’s going on between you and Minseok?”

“Minseok?” Jongdae looks at Chanyeol “Who’s Minseok?”

“Ok you win I’m taking a shot” Chanyeol says before quickly taking a shot. 

“Wait no” Jongdae says seriously “You can’t just take a shot, who is Minseok?”

“No one” Chanyeol says, trying to brush it off. 

“Listen Chanyeol, if you’ve started dating someone. I get it but we can’t keep dating.” Jongdae says looking right at Chanyeol “I know this is a dream but I’m a real person so it would be cheating.”

“This is a dream?” Baekhyun asks, confused. 

“Go away Baekhyun” Chanyeol says before waving Baekhyun out of existence “I’m not dating Minseok, I might have a bit of a crush but that’s only because I can’t remember you. Trust me, I like you way more.”

“Ok but if you start dating him you better tell me” Jongdae says sighing a bit. 

“I will if you remind me” Chanyeol says looking down. 

“Ok” Jongdae says softly, looking a little sad.

“Are you ok?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yeah” Jongdae says, his voice laced with sadness “I knew this would happen one day and you deserve a real relationship, it's just...”

“No” Chanyeol says, pulling Jongdae into his arms “I’ll remember, this time I will. I won’t forget, I won’t date anyone else. You don’t need to be sad.”

“Chanyeol you can’t” Jongdae says looking up “We’ve tried before”

“No” Chanyeol says firmly “I can’t accept that.”

“The dream’s ending anyway” Jongdae says before snuggling closer to Chanyeol “Just hold me.”

“I won’t forget you Jongdae” Chanyeol says holding on tighter. 

Chanyeol continues to repeat the phrase over and over hoping it will become the truth. He feels the light getting brighter as he starts to wake and just starts screaming louder. Tears start falling down his face like they do every night when the dream comes to an end. 

“I won’t forget you-”

~=+•+=~

“Jongdae” Chanyeol says waking up “Jongdae?”

Chanyeol reaches for his dream journal and writes it down immediately. He tries to remember anything else but like every other day, he can’t remember a single thing. He has no idea why he woke up saying the name Jongdae but he knows it’s important, if not the reason for his tears. 

“Who the hell is Jongdae?” Chanyeol says to himself staring at the name in his dream journal “I literally don’t know any Jongdaes.”

At least it’s progress, he hasn’t had one of these weird amnesias dreams in over a week. Usually he has them at least 5 times a week. Maybe it has to do with his messed up sleep schedule. He should really go to bed earlier. 

Chanyeol keeps staring at the stupid page hoping the name will bring back some memories. He gives up figuring it out after his back up alarm rings. It’s time for school. At least he gets to work with Minseok today. Not that he’s only excited because it’s with Minseok, that would be... the project is really interesting too!

After finishing his daily classes, Chanyeol heads to the library to meet up with Minseok. Once he steps into the lobby he finds Minseok right away. Minseok’s pink hair definitely makes him stand out, it’s not a common colour but it really suits him making him look even more like a deity. 

“I booked a study room so we can actually talk” Minseok smiles before leading Chanyeol to the room. 

It’s a small room in a row of other little rooms. It’s super small, most walk-in closets are bigger. But there’s enough room for a desk and two chairs and there’s an electrical plug so it should be just fine for working on their project. There’s also soundproofing which makes sense since they won’t want to disturb the people studying alone in the library.

“This is intimate..” Chanyeol mumbles while stepping into the small room with Minseok. 

“Huh?” Minseok asks, sitting down on one of the chairs. 

“Do we have internet?” Chanyeol tries to recover. 

“Of course...” Minseok says looking a little confused “We’re still in the library.”

“Right” Chanyeol laughs uncomfortably before sitting in the other chair “So what have you found out since we last talked?”

“Well my part of the project has a huge chunk on the history and evolution of the subfield” Minseok says pulling out his laptop “Which is really not that interesting so maybe you should go first.”

“Oh come on it has to be at least a little interesting” Chanyeol smiles getting over the initial awkwardness. 

“It’s just like a bunch of people saying ‘hey maybe there’s a reason why people keep saying they see ghosts that’s not just there’s a real ghost’ and agreeing amongst each other and then publishing things and getting acknowledged for it.” Minseok says before leaning his head between his hands and looking adorable as his cheeks squish between his hands “But I read a little bit about what you were researching and that actually sounds cool, so please tell me all about their creepy studies.”

“Well I’m not sure creepy is the right word” Chanyeol says thinking about the studies he’s read. 

“We’re talking about studies with people put in the dark until they say they see ghosts” Minseok says “It’s a bit creepy.”

“Ok yeah those were a bit creepy but it’s not just about ghosts” Chanyeol explains pulling up his research document. 

“Oh?” Minseok says intrigued “All the earlier research was either about ghosts or hypnotizing people to experience random things.” 

“There’s still a lot about that but also a lot about group influence and just about how our brain can play tricks on us, which applies to all the supernatural lore that exists. Somewhat unrelated, but there’s a real case of zombies sort of. Basically, people would make these potions and give them to someone and then they would die, like heart rate practically undetectable, even pronounced dead by doctors. But within a day they come back from the dead. Turns out it’s caused by a nuro-toxin from the fish they put in the potion but it’s still super cool. Real zombies! Of course, that’s not really psychological, it's physical but it’s still cool.”

“You talk a lot” Minseok smiles “It’s cute, you’re really excited about this aren’t you?”

“Uh yeah, I mean it’s ghosts and zombies but science so” Chanyeol says a bit embarrassed “I don’t know... it's just cool.”

“I agree” Minseok laughs “I was just teasing, it’s really interesting. Too bad you get the cool research.” 

“Speaking of research, we should really start working shouldn’t we?” Chanyeol says already opening the articles he hasn’t read yet “How long do we have this room for?”

“An hour and a half but I can book it for the same time tomorrow if that works” Minseok says starting to do his research too.

“Yeah I’m free” Chanyeol smiles thinking about being here again with Minseok. 

They spend an hour just researching while telling each other all the weird, funny or interesting things they find. They occasionally go off topic looking for explanations of what paranormal experiences they had when they were young. It makes Chanyeol wonder if his dream thing could be explained by psychology but he hasn’t found a way to bring it up yet. 

“I’m telling you it was a tiny pixie!” Minseok laughs “It even had a tiny pink dress!”

“You said it was a boy!” Chanyeol laughs so loudly the soundproofing might not save them from getting scolded by angry students. 

“So what male pixies can’t wear pink dresses?” Minseok says trying to keep a straight face “That’s very closed minded of you Chanyeol I’m disappointed, discriminating against pixies is very rude. You never hear them judging your fashion choices. That being said I might be a bit confused about the memory.”

“I’m going to say it’s a bit of overactive child imagination, false memories and a flower petal blowing in the wind” Chanyeol says still laughing “Dr. Chanyeol’s official conclusion.”

“Wouldn't that be Dr. Park?” Minseok says unable to hold back his laughter. 

“Oh right oops” Chanyeol says feeling a little dumb “Well Dr. Min- I mean Dr. Kim, I give you the challenge of seeing what anomalistic psychology has to say about dreams.”

“I mean dream psychology is its own field. We already learned about the freud and jung theories in class” Minseok responds. 

“Yes but what about abnormal dreaming, like having not a single memory of it but waking up crying.” Chanyeol says trying to make it seem vague “or waking up saying the name of someone you don’t know.”

“That’s oddly specific” Minseok says raising an eyebrow “Is this like my pink dress pixie boy? Childhood memory of yours?”

“Not exactly” Chanyeol says realizing Minseok caught on “It’s been happening to me recently.” 

“How recently?” Minseok asks, becoming more serious. 

“This morning and other mornings for the past few months” Chanyeol says hoping Minseok won’t judge him. 

“Wait wait can you explain a bit more” Minseok says. 

“Well I’ve woken up over 60 times crying, more like sobbing but I can’t remember why. Not a single memory of my dreams. I’ve tried keeping a dream journal, I’ve tried to lucid dream, although I’ve never succeeded. Doesn’t matter what I do, I’ve never remembered anything from those dreams” Chanyeol explains “But this morning I woke up crying like usual with no memory of why, the only difference is I said a name waking up, Jongdae.”

“And you’ve never known any Jongdaes?” Minseok asks remembering that part when Chanyeol said it earlier. 

“I’ve never met one” Chanyeol confirms “I know a Jongin but I don’t know a Jongdae.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way” Minseok starts “But I think you should see a psychologist, this is way out of my league. ‘Dr. Kim’ is just a psych student.”

“A psychologist?” Chanyeol asks, feeling a little hurt, there’s nothing wrong with him. Is there?  
  


“I just think they might have some useful insight.” Minseok says trying to smile “I hope I haven’t offended you or anything.”

“No, I’m fine” Chanyeol lies “What about people who say they have visions? What does anomalistic psychology have to say about that?”

“We’re never going to get our work done if we keep doing this!” Minseok smiles for real. 

“This is our work!” Chanyeol smiles “Come on, please?”

“Alright fine but tomorrow we can’t do this” Minseok shakes his head while smiling “Promise we’ll work for real.”

“I’ll even bring a bristol board so we can start our visual aid” Chanyeol promises.

“Ok I’ll look up visions now” Minseok smiles again. 

As much as Minseok liked to complain that they weren’t working enough, they do actually do a fair amount of work. They even have most of their oral presentation outline done, which is really good considering they don’t have to have it ready for another week and a half. 

By the time Chanyeol gets home all he can think of is how excited he is to see Minseok again tomorrow and how upset he is that Minseok suggested he needs a psychologist. He decides to talk to the only other person who knows about his dreams. 

**Chanyeol: **Can I call you?

**Junmyeon hyung: **Of course

**Junmyeon hyung: **Are you ok????

As soon as Chanyeol sees Junmyeon’s texts he calls him.

“Am I insane?” Chanyeol says seriously.

“I mean you’re as sane as any other college student? Why did your psych prof say something weird during the lecture?” Junmyeon asks with a bit of concern. 

“I told Minseok about my dreams and he told me to see a psychologist” Chanyeol sighs. 

“Minseok, like Kim Minseok your project partner?” Junmyeon asks, a bit confused. 

“Yeah him” Chanyeol confirms. 

“What did he say exactly?” Junmyeon asks. 

“He asked questions about my dreams and once I told him everything he said I should see a psychologist.” Chanyeol explains “I’m not insane though! Am I?”

“Is that really what he said? It seems a bit rash to ask someone you barely know to go to the doctor. Unless they have an emergency or something, that’s kind of pushy.” Junmyeon answers. 

“He’s not pushy, he’s nice and thoughtful and we’re... friends. That’s why I asked him to be my partner- group partner.” Chanyeol defends. 

“Well in that case he’s probably just trying to help” Junmyeon says “Maybe he has a point. Going to see a psychologist doesn’t make you insane, Chanyeol. Everyone should take care of their mental health like they should take care of their physical health. Maybe they’ll know exactly what this is and say you need more calcium in your diet or something. You should consider it, we have a few doctors that are free for students.”

“I guess” Chanyeol says after seeing Junmyeon’s logic. 

“If Minseok is as nice as you think he is, I’m sure that’s all he meant.” Junmyeon concludes. 

“He did say a psychologist would have insights he doesn’t have...” Chanyeol says remembering. 

“Wait a second. Did you ask him what your dreams mean and then he told you to see an expert? Chanyeol that’s the answer anyone would give! How did you think he was calling you insane!” Junmyeon says, a bit frustrated. 

“I didn’t think about it like that...” Chanyeol says feeling a bit dumb “Thank you for answering my call and helping me with this.”

“No problem” Junmyeon says “You should sleep soon though, no teary eyed dreaming today ok?

“I’ll try” Chanyeol smiles “Good night hyung.”

“Good night Chanyeollie” Junmyeon answers before hanging up. 

Chanyeol goes to sleep feeling a lot better than before he called Junmyeon. He really overreacted, which is weird for him but it might be just because these dreams scare him a bit and the topic is a bit sensitive for him. Whatever the reason, Chanyeol is happy he has people like Junmyeon in his life to help him feel better. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I got it!” Chanyeol says walking into their little study room “The original _ Anomalistic Psychology: A Study of Magical Thinking _, the first book to use the term Anomalistic psychology! I’m so glad the library had it!”

“Bless this school! I was not about to pay 68$ for the ebook” Minseok sighs looking at the book “Can we take it out or do we have to read it here?”

“Read it here unfortunately” Chanyeol says opening the book. 

“Are you busy later tonight? We could just stay late to read it together” Minseok asks, bringing his chair to the left of Chanyeol’s so close that their shoulders touch. 

“Oh” Chanyeol says looking away so Minseok won’t see him blush. Is this a study date? It sounds like a study date... “Yeah I’m free.”

“Great!” Minseok says before leaning over Chanyeol’s arm to open the book. 

This is way more touchy than Minseok’s been before and while it’s not unwelcome, it’s a bit overwhelming for Chanyeol. Should he ask if this is really a date or would that ruin it?

“Do you want to read or should I?” Minseok asks without turning his head to face Chanyeol, which is good because their faces would be so close that Chanyeol would spontaneously combust. 

“Um I can” Chanyeol says before instantly regretting it because he’s forgetting how to read. 

“Anomalistic psychology-” Chanyeol is cut off when all the lights go out plunging the room into total darkness “OH FUCK!”

Chanyeol immediately drops the book and clings to Minseok. 

“Chanyeol calm down I have my phone flashlight” Minseok laughs without trying to get out of Chanyeol’s vice grip “Let’s just hope you didn’t damage the book when it hit the ground.”

Chanyeol lets go so they can get on the ground and search for the book using their little phone flashlights. It doesn’t take long since the room is so small. When they find it they both reach for it at the same time causing their hands to touch. It’s just a tiny bit of physical contact, not a big deal, especially since Chanyeol was just holding onto Minseok for dear life not even a minute ago but it still causes them both to pull their hands away and look up at each other. 

He can see Minseok’s face lit up by a bit of the light of the flashlight and it’s _ very _ close to his own, so close that if he leaned forward even a little bit... Minseok beats him to the punch though placing his hand behind Chanyeol’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

Minseok kissed him! Minseok is kissing him! And Chanyeol’s not kissing back! Oh he should be doing that. After the initial shock, Chanyeol starts kissing Minseok back, leaving the forgotten book on the ground as he focuses on the feeling. They stop abruptly when the lights come back on, their eyes a little hurt by the change in brightness. 

“Uh hem” Someone says exaggerating the clearing of their throat “The pinked haired one is Minseok I assume?”

“I am” Minseok says before standing up to address the new person properly “If you’re who booked the room after us, I got an extra hour extension but there should be other rooms free.”

“I am not, I’m here to talk to Chanyeol” The man says in a somewhat upset voice “You know these study rooms aren’t for... conjugal activities. There’s a motel down the street.”

“We weren’t! We just... it was just a heat of the moment thing, it won’t happen again please don’t kick me out of the library. I need this book!” Chanyeol says picking up the book, luckily it’s not damaged that would make it look even worse. 

“I’m not here to kick you out of the library” The man sighs “Just come with me so we can talk, I don’t want to be in the same room as... him.”

“Do you have a problem with Minseok?” Chanyeol says ready to defend his friend... are they still friends? Are they dating? 

“He stole my boyfriend so yeah” The man says, narrowing his eyes. 

“No I didn’t! I don’t even know you!” Minseok says quickly.

“Doesn’t matter, I know you” The man replies. 

“Listen dude, I don’t know you, Minseok doesn’t know you and if you’re not the library staff please get out we have to work” Chanyeol says a bit tired of this guy trying to start drama. 

“Wait you don’t know him?” Minseok asks looking at Chanyeol “Then how did he know your name? I’m the only name signed for this room.”

“Oh shit you’re right” Chanyeol says a little scared “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Jongdae” Jongdae replies before faking a curtsy. 

“Jongdae?” Chanyeol says confused “You’re Jongdae?”

“Yes that’s what I said” Jongdae says a bit confused “Why is that confusing?”

“Because that’s the name he said waking up yesterday” Minseok joins in, also shocked that Jongdae’s a real person. 

“I’m sorry what?” Jongdae asks “Are you telling me you actually remembered something for once?”

“Remembered?” Chanyeol asks before realizing he’s probably dreaming, if Jongdae comes from his dreams, this must be a dream “I’m dreaming?”

“You’re catching on faster and faster everyday I’m proud” Jongdae smiles “Now zap out that guy, he’s just a subconscious thought so poof! No more Minseok.”

“Wait so that means Minseok never kissed me?” Chanyeol asks, a little sad.

“Oh thank god I thought...” Jongdae trails off “Anyways I don’t know why’d you’d dream of this stupid library maze because it took me forever to find you but let’s go do something fun.”

“But what about Minseok?” Chanyeol says turning to Minseok. 

“We’ve been over this, he’s not real! I am though so let’s get out of here! Want to go to the zoo? It’s free in dreams!” Jongdae says quickly before grabbing Chanyeol’s hand “Let’s forget Minseok just for one night ok?”

“Um” Chanyeol gulps, he knows Jongdae right? Why else would he have said his name? “Ok let’s go to the zoo.”

~=+•+=~

“What animal do you think I look like?” Jongdae says grabbing both of his boyfriend’s hands and looking into his eyes. 

“Hmmm maybe a lion? Or an otter?” Chanyeol smiles “You have a kitty smile but you’re also adorably playful like an otter.”

“I like lion, I’m definitely as strong” Jongdae laughs before walking to the next enclosure. 

“You know the male lions basically don’t do anything, the girls do all the work.” Chanyeol says following him. 

“Well that’s stupid” Jongdae frowns “I won’t be like that, I can be your wondeful lion boyfriend who treats you right and you can be my amazing white tiger boyfriend. And we’ll have a very equal relationship.”

“White tiger? You think I’m a white tiger?” Chanyeol asks. 

“You’re rare and special” Jongdae says kissing Chanyeol on the cheek “Plus aren’t interspecies relationships just the cutest? The power of love is stronger than their differences? I think it’s inspiring.”

“I think it’s cheesy” Chanyeol laughs.

“Well fine then if you won’t be a white tiger you can be a monkey” Jongdae says before taking off running. 

“Not cool!” Chanyeol says sprinting after him and quickly catching him. As fast as Jongdae might be, Chanyeol has longer legs... and also controls the dream. Chanyeol grabs Jongdae and wraps him tightly in his arms so he can’t escape “Take it back! I’m not a monkey!”

“I don’t know why you’re self conscious about your ears, they are adorable! But fine! You’re not a monkey” Jongdae laughs trying to get out of Chanyeol’s hold “You’re a puppy!”

“That’s more like it” Chanyeol says, loosening his grip but not letting go of his boyfriend “I was ok with white tiger though.”

“You’re just as cheesy as me, just admit it” Jongdae says before kissing Chanyeol deeply.

“I love you so much” Chanyeol says pulling out of the kiss smiling, but he drops his smile when he sees the fear in Jongdae’s eyes “What? Did I do something?”

“You love me?” Jongdae asks seriously. 

“Yes?” Chanyeol asks a bit confused before realizing what must be freaking Jongdae out “Have I never said that before?”

“Never” Jongdae says, shaking his head. 

“Well I should have. I’m sure I’ve loved you for a long time.” Chanyeol says before pecking Jongdae on the lips again. 

“I just-” Jongdae says as a tear falls down his face “I never thought I-I’d hear you say that.”

“Jongdae it’s ok” Chanyeol says pulling Jongdae in for a hug “Please don’t cry.”

“I love you so much Chanyeol” Jongdaes says clinging to Chanyeol’s shirt “I was so scared y-you’d never love me back so I would only say it before you woke u-up.”

“Well I’m not waking up yet am I?” Chanyeol smiles trying to comfort his boyfriend “Let’s go find the lions and white tigers.”

“Ok” Jongdae says pulling away from Chanyeol “I really fucking love you.”

“You’re adorable” Chanyeol laughs at Jongdae’s language. 

“Hey Chanyeol?” Jongdae says as they start walking. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol says looking at Jongdae. 

“I never do this normally. I always just want what’s better for you but just for now” Jongdae starts “Promise me you won’t date Minseok.”

“I won’t” Chanyeol says firmly “I swear Jongdae, even without my memories, somewhere deep in my heart I’ll remember you and I won’t date him.”

“That would be nice” Jongdae says softly “but if he’ll make you happy, he’s better than me.”

“Don’t say that” Chanyeol says a little mad “It’s not like I’m pitifully single. I’m fine not dating anyone, anyone I can remember anyways.”

“Ok” Jongdae says softly before squeezing Chanyeol’s hand.

They go find the white tigers and lions as well as some colourful huge birds Chanyeol isn’t even sure actually exist. They walk hand in hand through the zoo for another hour before they hear a loud noise rings through the zoo, sounds like pounding. Can there be construction in a dream zoo?

“That’s from the real world” Jongdae says, answering Chanyeol’s thought “Probably Baekhyun messing around in your kitchen.”

“Fuck can’t he buy his own food?” Chanyeol says desperately hoping the sound won’t wake him up. 

“It will” Jongdae says sadly answering Chanyeol’s thoughts again “But it’s ok you had to wake up soon anyways.”

“I had another hour!” Chanyeol protests trying to fight the waking feeling. 

“Yeah but sleeping in isn’t good for you” Jongdae says looking down.

“Losing you isn’t good for me!” Chanyeol says, starting to feel his tears well up.

“We’ll meet again” Jongdae says, unable to stop his own tears “Have a nice day ok?”

“I hate day” Chanyeol sobs before being pulled out of the dream. 

~=+•+=~

Tears, again. No memories, nothing more about that Jongdae person. What an awful way to start the day. Not to mention Baekhyun is so loud! Chanyeol rolls out of bed not even bothering to try to write anything but the date in his dream journal. 

“Baekhyun! I was asleep you asshat!” Chanyeol says walking into the kitchen. 

“Not my fault you sleep till 11am” Baekhyun says, putting his food in a bowl.

“It’s your fault you’re here though” Chanyeol complains “Why don’t you have food at home!”

“I ran out of some ingredients” Baekhyun shrugs. 

“You literally just made ramen from a package, so you had water but no ramen?” Chanyeol scoffs. 

“Exactly” Baekhyun laughs before looking at Chanyeol’s face “Woah are you ok?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol says bringing his hand to his face, he forgot to wipe the tears from his cheeks “Oh yeah I was just uhh watching a sad video... about a white tiger and a lion...” 

White tiger and lion? Where is that from?

“I thought you said you were asleep?” Baekhyun looks at him skeptically. 

“I watched it in my dream” Chanyeol tries to save himself. 

“You have weird dreams” Baekhyun shakes his head before giving Chanyeol his own bowl of ramen “Here, ramen will cure your sadness.”

“Sure it will” Chanyeol says sarcastically, taking the bowl.

“Do you want to come skating with me today?” Baekhyun asks after eating some of his noodles. 

“Can’t, I’m studying with Minseok” Chanyeol says, remembering the one reason he’s actually happy today. 

“Alright that’s fine I’ll just ask Yixing, he loves skating.” Baekhyun says before finishing his food “Ok well I have go, but have fun with Minseok!”

“Hey! Clean your dishes at least!” Chanyeol yells but Baekhyun already left.

~=+•+=~

After having worked at the library with Minseok, Chanyeol comes back a little sad that he’s not going to see Minseok until they meet up again in almost a week. They really didn’t even talk that much this time, they really did focus on the project and while that’s the responsible thing to do, it’s not what Chanyeol was hoping for.

Chanyeol has a bit of trouble starting conversations but once it’s started he’s hard to shut up. With a project to work on, it’s a perfect way for Chanyeol to talk to Minseok without feeling awkward. If they just work on the project he loses that opportunity and he’s not sure he’ll have enough courage to talk to him after the project, not without getting all jittery anyways. If they really became close while working on the project he would be able to though... 

Chanyeol lays back on his bed and stares at the ceiling thinking up potential plans. He could always invite Minseok to a group activity... maybe. Too frustrated to sleep, Chanyeol gets up and decides to just continue working on his project.

“Ghosts may arise from hypnagogic hallucinations... ugh I already have this information” Chanyeol says skimming yet another article about ghosts, why isn’t there more on other legends? What about mermaids? “I’m so bored of this”

After a little more notetaking, Chanyeol decides to look something up that Minseok would definitely call ‘off-topic’ but Chanyeol has been curious about it ever since Minseok talked about it two days ago. Dream psychology. 

Chanyeol starts by looking for paranormal dreams, since that’s still sort of related to his project. He finds some interesting stories of ‘psychic dreaming’ but through the eyes of a psychologist. He gives some theories for the accuracy of the prediction from the dream that came true. Sure it’s not exactly anomalistic psychology but it’s something freaky explained with psychology. 

Then Chanyeol just becomes curious if anyone has experienced anything similar to him. He looks up the meaning of not remembering dreams but waking up with strong feelings... which turns out to be serious health issues... what does this website know anyways. Plus this is way more than not remembering dreams and having feelings.

Apparently waking up crying without remembering the dream isn’t that odd but it happens mostly to people grieving who have trouble dealing with their emotions. Chanyeol certainly isn’t grieving.

After a few more hours of searching he decides to investigate the name he said, Jongdae. Without a family name there’s a whole list of people on facebook and he’s never seen any of these Jongdaes. 

Chanyeol starts getting so frustrated he’s ready to read conspiracy theories. Yes, it’s the exact opposite of anomalistic psychology but science has really failed him here. After reading dozens of weird freaky dream experiences people have written on the internet, he doesn’t find a single one that he relates to. As Chanyeol reads another long, probably made up, paranormal dream story, he notices the sun start to rise. Has he really been reading stuff all night? Time went by way too quickly. 

He only has a few hours before work and he’s still sort of frustrated since he didn’t even find an answer even after hours of research so he can’t really go to sleep. He decides to just take a shower and get ready for work. He’ll definitely make _ several _ cups of coffee before work. 

~=+•+=~

“Are you ok?” Junmyeon asks 2 hours into their shift once things start slowing down “You look really tired.”

“Aw thanks” Chanyeol says sarcastically before answering more seriously “I couldn’t sleep last night, I’m just running off caffeine.”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Junmyeon asks while cleaning out the blender “Scared of your dreams?”

“Not really” Chanyeol shakes his head “I just wanted answers so I could know why it’s happening.”

“And that kept you up all night?” Junmyeon asks knitting his eyebrows together. 

“Yup” Chanyeol says, wiping down the counter. 

“I think you need to think about other things” Junmyeon proposes “I know these dreams matter a lot to you and trust me I get it, I would do the same thing, but it’s affecting your health so after our shift let’s just go do something to take your mind off of it.”

“Like what?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Rock climbing” Junmyeon smiles “It’s fun and exercise during the day is a good way to fall asleep at night.”

“Pretty sure I could sleep on the floor at this point” Chanyeol laughs before yawning. 

“You better get a full 8 hours tonight Chanyeol” Junmyeon says, shaking his head.

“Excuse me?” A client says getting their attention “Could I get a Tropi-kale?”

“Coming right up!” Junmyeon smiles, how Junmyeon is proud of those smoothie names is something Chanyeol will never understand.

After their shift, Junmyeon drags Chanyeol to rock climbing. They have to do a quick lesson to learn how to use their equipment. Turns out only one of them can climb at a time since the other person has to be a “belayer” which basically means they stay on the ground and hold the rope for safety. After they get all geared up they finally start climbing. As much as Chanyeol whines at the start, it does actually end up being pretty fun. 

“Ha! I passed where you got!” Chanyeol says pulling himself up passed the blue grip Junmyeon couldn’t reach. 

“That’s only because you have an unfair advantage!” Junmyeon yells from the ground. 

“The last meter is off limits for short people” Chanyeol laughs “Only tall people can touch the ceiling!”

“Hey! I’m not short! I’m only 2cm below the average!” Junmyeon pouts “If you keep insulting me I will lock your rope!”

“Go ahead” Chanyeol says before touching the ceiling “I’m coming back down anyways!”

“Oh already?” Junmyeon says before seeing that Chanyeol made it to the top of the climbing wall. 

“Yeah I mean we only have 10 minutes left right?” Chanyeol asks as he starts repelling. 

“Actually our hour is already up” Junmyeon says looking at the clock “I guess I can’t go back up again.”

“Wanted to try to touch the ceiling again?” Chanyeol says before touching down on the ground “I told you it’s not for short people.”

“We’ll have to come back again” Junmyeon says crossing his arms “You tall people think you can do whatever you want huh...”

Junmyeon and Chanyeol go back to the front area to start removing the gear and putting back where it belongs.

“How are you feeling?” Junmyeon asks, rolling his rope up. 

“Still really tired” Chanyeol smiles “This was fun though.”

“You’ll sleep tonight right?” Junmyeon says a little concern. 

“Yeah of course” Chanyeol reassures him “I don’t think I could stay up even if I wanted to.”

“Ok good” Junmyeon nods “I hope these dreams don’t bother you too much.”

“Nah” Chanyeol shrugs “It’s a bit frustrating but I’m fine.”

“Right...” Junmyeon nods before changing his mind “Actually... I wasn’t sure how to bring this up, especially after you got so worked up about Minseok suggesting you talk to a psych-”

“Woah” Chanyeol interrupts “You’re talking really fast...”

“I’m worried about you” Junmyeon says, slowing his pace “Since you started having these dreams you seem more and more stressed but you don’t even seem to notice! There have been days where you didn’t eat until I reminded you at dinner. I just want you to be happy Chanyeol but these dreams seem to be really taxing for you.”

“I didn’t realize you thought it was that bad” Chanyeol says before smiling “I know sometimes my dreams seem to make me feel weird during the day but I swear I’m not secretly suffering. I forget to eat because I’m just a bit forgetful and really busy sometimes. I promise Junmyeon if this were really hurting me, I’d get help.”

“Maybe I’m just overreacting...” Junmyeon mutters “If you say you feel fine then... I don’t know, I guess you’re alright.”

“Of course I am!” Chanyeol says pulling a big smile “But it’s nice to know you care that much.”

“I care about all my friends” Junmyeon says, smiling lightly. 

“I thought I was your best friend” Chanyeol pouts. 

“You wish!” Junmyeon laughs.

A/N: The lion white tiger thing is in honour of a real lion/white tiger couple (zabu and cameron) that loved each other very very much and lived a long beautiful life. I love them both and hope they are happy together in heaven. Plus Chanyeol has that white tiger onesie and I have a picture of a lion that looks exactly like Jongdae

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a lot I apologize

Chanyeol wakes up without any tears in his eyes, with how tired he was yesterday he doubts he dreamt at all, probably went straight into deep sleep right when he closed his eyes. He picks up his phone to check the time. 10am so he slept 11 hours... wow. He notices he got a text from an unknown number this morning and checks it. 

**Unknown Number:** Hey Chanyeol! It’s Minseok

**Unknown Number:** Kyungsoo gave me your number I hope it’s ok

**Unknown Number:** I was hoping we could meet up today

Chanyeol quickly adds Minseok to his contacts before responding. 

**Chanyeol: ** On a Sunday? Are you worried we won’t finish in time?

**Minseokie hyung 💕:** No! Just wasn’t busy today so thought it could a good idea to meet up

**Minseokie hyung 💕:** If you’re busy we can just meet up Tuesday though

**Chanyeol:** I’m free! Where do you want to meet?

**Minseokie hyung 💕: **Does Red Brick cafe at noon work for you?

**Chanyeol:** Yup!

Chanyeol gets out of bed quickly to go find something to wear. He gets ready and heads out to meet Minseok at the cafe. Once he walks into the cafe he sees Minseok sitting at a table with his laptop and a coffee. Chanyeol quickly buys a pastry so they won’t get kicked out and then goes to sit beside Minseok. 

“Hey” Chanyeol says, sitting down “What did you want to go over?”

“Uhh” Minseok says, his eyes scanning his screen “Practice the oral presentation.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asks a bit confused “We don’t have our poster board assembled yet.”

“Yeah but we can practice without it, right? Minseok smiles playfully. “We have the research plus we can’t exactly prepare a poster board in here.”

“Right” Chanyeol nods, it’s a bit odd to practice but it’s nice to spend time with Minseok so he’s not about to argue. 

They spend some time presenting their information to each other as if they didn’t already know it. It’s not really the way they’ll present it for real but it’s good practice... in a way... Chanyeol is still rather confused about why Minseok would want to meet up like this, it’s not the most efficient place to work. Minseok seems to like not wasting time. 

As they practice Minseok has a tendency not to look at Chanyeol. Not only is the behaviour odd for Minseok but it’s also not what he should do in a real oral presentation. Maybe Minseok isn’t good at presentations like this? It seems out of character though, Chanyeol always thought Minseok was a rather confident person but maybe he has a problem with this particular situation. 

“Minseok are you ok?” Chanyeol asks “You seem nervous, are you worried about our oral presentation?”

“No” Minseok laughs lightly “I’m not worried about that.”

“Is there something else?” Chanyeol asks softly hoping he can be a bit of a confidant for Minseok.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Minseok asks looking up. 

“Like a date?” Chanyeol asks, surprised. 

“Yes Chanyeol, a date” Minseok laughs “Are you free tonight?”

“Uhh” Chanyeol pauses, he should say yes! Why isn’t he saying yes? Minseok just smiles at Chanyeol’s nervousness “I’m not sure... I’ll have to check.”

“You have to check?” Minseok asks, smiling playfully “Really?”

“Mmmhmmm?” Chanyeol mumbles awkwardly. 

“Ok well let me know then” Minseok laughs before getting up “I have to head out but I hope to see you tonight.”

“O-ok!” Chanyeol says pulling a weird smile before quickly pulling his phone out and calling Kyungsoo right away. 

“Pick up pick up pick up!” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Why are you calling me?” Kyungsoo answers, sounding a little upset. 

“Minseok asked me out!” Chanyeol blurts out quickly. 

“Oh!” Kyungsoo says changing his tone “That’s great! I’m glad I gave him your number then.”

“I told him I wasn’t sure if I could” Chanyeol says while biting his lip. 

“What? Why?” Kyungsoo asked, confused. 

“I don’t know! I just panicked! I wasn’t expecting it and he wants to go out tonight but I’m just not ready? Or something?” Chanyeol says not understanding it himself. 

“Maybe ask to reschedule for next week so you have some time to get used to the idea” Kyungsoo suggests “You do want to date him right?”

“I-I I don’t know?” Chanyeol says getting a bit upset “I feel so mixed up, I like him but there’s this nagging voice telling me I don’t want to.”

“Probably just nerves” Kyungsoo answers “Just take some time to calm down, you like him a lot from what I saw, don’t miss out just because you’re scared it won’t work.”

“Y-yeah... I’ll do that” Chanyeol says, still feeling unsure. 

“You like him, he likes you, it’s just a date. Don’t overthink it ok? If it doesn’t go well, it’s not the end of the world ok?” Kyungsoo says trying to comfort his friend “You’ll be fine.”

“You’re right” Chanyeol says, feeling slightly better “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Great so text him to say you’re busy tonight and then in a few days plan a new date.” Kyungsoo concludes. 

“Ok” Chanyeol nods even though Kyungsoo can’t see him. 

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol checks his phone for the time. 1:23 pm? The flight is going to be late! He’s supposed to land in Seoul at 2 pm but they are still flying over the ocean! Chanyeol looks around the isles for a flight attendant but they seem to be staying in the back. He gets up to go ask them about the delay. It feels a little weird walking down the aisle, it just feels off, like gravity works differently on planes because of how far they are from the ground? Or something?

“Are you looking for someone?” A man dressed in a fancy looking suit says. He must be from first-class because it looks tailored and very expensive. Chanyeol hardly feels like he should be talking to him. 

“Uh yeah-” Chanyeol starts.

“Because the man of your dreams is right here” The man smirks, is he hitting on Chanyeol? Badly?

“Uh” Chanyeol says, feeling a little awkward “Excuse me, I have to go talk to a flight attendant”.

“Wait wait ok sorry I just wanted to try that” The man says before grabbing Chanyeol’s arm “I am actually the guy from your dreams though. I’m Jongdae.”

“How do you kn-” Chanyeol cuts himself off turning back to look at Jongdae. 

“What do you think this is?” Jongdae smiles letting go of Chanyeol’s arms “You know they say if you dream of bad flights means you feel like someone is holding you back from your goals.”

“Really?” Chanyeol says thinking about what could be holding him back for a second “So if this is a dream I can make this plane land right? I’d much rather go to a puppy cafe or something.”

“Of course you do” Jongdae laughs “Sure, let’s go to a puppy cafe.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen we have landed, please collect your luggage and make your way to the door” The pilot says over the intercom. 

“So do you always flirt so badly?” Chanyeol asks Jongdae before taking his luggage. 

“Uh no” Jongdae laughs again “I just wanted to see how you’d react to a handsome man in a nice suit hitting on you like that.”

“You think you’re handsome?” Chanyeol smiles playfully. 

“ _ You _ think I’m handsome.” Jongdae smirks. 

“Oh” Chanyeol blushes, there’s no denying that but he didn’t know he’d ever said it before.

“Well the puppies are waiting, let's get off this plane” Jongdae says, walking past Chanyeol to get to the front exit. 

Chanyeol is a little confused about their relationship. Clearly, in past dreams he’s admitted Jongdae is attractive and even with the short conversation they’ve had Chanyeol certainly feels an emotional connection as well but Jongdae seems to be acting like it’s more of a joke. Are the feelings not mutual? Has Chanyeol been hiding his emotions in the past or is this the first time he’s had them? 

“We’ve gone to a puppy cafe a bunch of times but this one is certainly my favourite” Jongdae comments walking into the puppy room “My compliments to your subconscious.”

“Thank you?” Chanyeol responds not sure if that’s really a compliment to him. 

“It’s usually poodles but I have to say I really do like husky puppies better” Jongdae smiles before getting on the ground to pet the little pup. 

“Well poodles are hypoallergenic” Chanyeol defends before petting his own puppy. 

“Your dog allergies don’t exist in dreams” Jongdae says flashing Chanyeol a smile. 

“How much do you know about me?” Chanyeol asks, wanting an understanding of how close they are. 

“Well I’m sure you know this but we’ve been meeting for a few months so” Jongdae says picking up a puppy to cuddle “I know you pretty well.”

“Well then let me quiz you!” Chanyeol says wanting to know more “Fun game right?”

“Hmmm” Jongdae says considering it “What do I get if I win?”

“Win? Um, I don’t know” Chanyeol says “Does there have to be a prize?”

“I want to know a secret you’ve never told anyone else” Jongdae smirks “Then I’ll play.”

“Alright” Chanyeol smiles back “Round one, what are the names of my family members?”

“Your sister is Yoora, your mom is Youngmi and your dad is Sungjin” Jongdae answers, keeping the same smirk on his face “Do I have to name your cousins too or is my answer good enough?”

“As much as that interests me, I think I’ll just give you another question, something harder.” Chanyeol says “What club was I the leader of when I was a kid?”

“Kid is a broad term but I’m guessing you mean ferret club” Jongdae answers.

“Yes that’s the one I was thinking of” Chanyeol says feeling a little annoyed, he meant to trip Jongdae up with that one. It should be weird to talk to someone who knows so much about him without him knowing anything really about Jongdae but for some reason it’s not. “Who was my first kiss?”

“Girl or boy?” Jongdae asks “Because you insist your kiss with Byulah wasn’t real because you’re not into girls but I meant technically it was first.”

“It doesn’t count! I didn’t like her plus she stole it, I never consented” Chanyeol defends “I should have pressed charges.”

“Chanyeol you were both 8, I’m not sure you could have pressed charges.” Jongdae laughs. 

Chanyeol continues to ask Jongdae any and all questions he can think of. The more he asks questions the more he sees just how open he’s been with Jongdae and he can’t help but think that his crush has been going on for a while. The more he talks to Jongdae the more he feels his feelings grow, it’s not even just that Jongdae knows him so well, the way they interact feels so... intimate? He feels like he should be talking to him like he’s an important person in his life. He and Jongdae belong together. 

“If you get this question, I’ll let you win because I’ve asked enough questions, you’ve earned it.” Chanyeol says “What’s my least favourite ice cream flavour?”

“Apple mint from the ice cream shop Kyungsoo works at” Jongdae smiles knowing he won “After you tried it you didn’t shut up about how awful it was, but I happen to like it.”

“It tastes like toothpaste!” Chanyeol laughs before pausing and thinking of another question he really wants to know if Jongdae knows the answer “Ok I know I said that was the last one but I have one last question.”

“Such a cheater!” Jongdae says playfully, shoving Chanyeol’s arm “But fine, I’m sure I’ll get it, so go ahead.”

“Jongdae am I in love with you?” Chanyeol says with sincerity, he’s almost certain but he wants to see Jongdae’s reaction. 

“Well I don’t know about that” Jongdae says looking away “I guess you win then.”

“Forget the game” Chanyeol says reaching for Jongdae’s hands to get his attention “I’m serious.” 

“You’ve only known me for a few hours, how could you?” Jongdae says, still not looking at Chanyeol.

“What if my heart remembers? Why else would I turn Minseok down?” Chanyeol says voicing his own thoughts.

“Minseok asked you out?” Jongdae says finally looking up with almost a jealous look in his eyes.

“He did and I didn’t accept” Chanyeol says “I didn’t know why there was just a little voice telling me not to. It’s because of you isn’t it?”

“Maybe...” Jongdae says pressing his lips into a thin line. 

“Do you love me?” Chanyeol asks quickly.

“Yes” Jongdae answers before his eyes go wide, clearly he didn’t mean to have that slip out. 

Chanyeol immediately pulls him in for a kiss. It doesn’t feel like a first kiss at all and it’s all the confirmation Chanyeol needs to know they have been dating, probably for months which would explain him waking crying. 

“I love you” Chanyeol says, pulling away. 

“You’re really enjoying saying that aren’t you” Jongdae smiles. 

“It feels right” Chanyeol responds, smiling as well. 

Jongdae doesn’t respond, instead, he just pulls Chanyeol back down for another kiss. 

~=+•+=~

“Have you been eating all your meals?” Jongdae says while they walk down the cobble street, hand in hand. 

“Yes, mom” Chanyeol says rolling his eyes. 

“Hey I’m serious” Jongdae says, shoving Chanyeol a bit “I know you miss them sometimes, you’ve ranted about Junmyeon being ‘overly caring’ but I actually agree with him.”

“I’m ok!” Chanyeol laughs it off.

“You keep saying that but I know your sleep schedule has been getting worse and worse.” Jongdae says finally gaining the confidence to bring it up “You’re stressed out and... I think it’s because of me.”

“You make me happy” Chanyeol says looking at his small boyfriend “Not stressed.”

“Forgetting me stresses you” Jongdae says biting his lip “Don’t try to lie, you’ve already told me.”

“I hardly count  _ one _ allnighter searching for answers 'serious stress.'” Chanyeol says trying to brush it off. 

“I only knew about the crying” Jongdae says concerned “You pulled an allnighter looking stuff up?”

“Umm yeah but like it wasn’t that bad I mean I didn’t have class or anything.” 

“You had work though didn’t you?” Jongdae sighs “Chanyeol you really need to take care of yourself. It’s not healthy and I’m just worried-”

“I am fine” Chanyeol says, jogging a little faster so he can stand in front of Jongdae and look him in the eyes “I promise.”

“I don’t think you are” Jongdae says looking away “It’s my fault, I’m the reason you wake up crying, I’m the reason you stayed up all night and I don’t believe you won’t do that again. I’m also the reason you didn’t go out with Minseok.”

“Don’t blame yourself” Chanyeol says, reaching for Jongdae’s face but he pulls away.

“I should have done this a while ago but I was too much of a coward.” Jongdae sighs before he stops walking. 

“What are you saying?” Chanyeol says getting concerned. 

“We can’t see each other anymore. I mean obviously I’ll still be here but I won’t talk to you, after a little while you’ll forget about me completely...” Jongdae says before looking up “It’s better this way, I’m not really ‘real’, I can’t give you the type of relationship you deserve. All I do is hurt you so, we have to stop before it gets worse.”

“Jongdae are you breaking up with me?” Chanyeol says feeling a pang of pain in his heart, he knows that’s what Jongdae is saying but he can’t accept it. 

“More like we’ll never have happened” Jongdae clarifies “You have to know it’s better this way.”

“No it’s not!” Chanyeol says getting angry “I told you I’m ok! You’re making a decision for me and that’s not fair! I’m my own person and I can make my own decisions!”

“You can get mad all you want but you won’t remember anyway” Jongdae says looking at the ground to hide the tears forming in his eyes. 

“I-” Chanyeol says feeling so many different emotions “I don’t know if I want to wake up so I don’t have to deal with this or stay so I can hold on for as long as possible.”

“Just... when you do wake up... give Minseok a chance?” Jongdae says, his voice seeming unstable “He’ll be good for you.”

“No” Chanyeol shakes his head “I don’t want Minseok, I want you.”

“You can’t have me Chanyeol! That’s the problem!” Jongdae says looking up not caring his Chanyeol sees his tears “I’m ruining your life and I won’t let it get worse.” 

“I can’t-” Chanyeol says feeling the pain in his heart get a lot stronger “I don’t make me lose you.”

“You’re waking up anyway” Jongdae says looking at the bright white sky “Eat a full breakfast ok?”

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol wakes up sobbing. Not crying like usual, sobbing. Almost to the point of hyperventilation. He has no idea why but it’s the worst pain he’s ever felt. Did he dream his family died? Based on the state of his soaking wet pillow, he’s been crying for a while. Chanyeol tries to calm down, tries to breathe normally, but it doesn’t work. He can’t stop but he doesn’t even know why he’s crying in the first place! This is ridiculous! He uses all the force he can to grab his phone and call Junmyeon. 

“Chanyeol?” Junmyeon answers.

“H-hurts” Chanyeol manages to say between sobs “Help m-me.”

“I’ll be right over.”

Junmyeon ends up driving Chanyeol to the nearest walk-in clinic. It’s probably not that serious but Chanyeol really should be seeing a doctor about the dream thing especially if it’s affecting him to this extreme. They wait patiently in the waiting room, Chanyeol has finally calmed down, he managed to stop crying on the ride to the clinic but he’s still a little weak. 

“Are you feeling better?” Junmyeon asks as they wait. 

“I mean, I’ve got it under control but there’s still this pain in my chest.” Chanyeol says, taking another deep breath. 

“Then I think it’s best we get you checked out just in case” Junmyeon nods “Do you think this is about your dreams?”

“It could be” Chanyeol says “I mean I don’t know much about them but there’s definitely something... weird about them.”

“Is there something you found out in your late-night research you didn’t tell me?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Did I tell you about the name?” Chanyeol asks. 

“No...” Junmyeon says thinking about what Chanyeol means. 

“Oh well one day I woke up saying a name, Jongdae” Chanyeol says “But I don’t know any Jongdaes so maybe that person is the cause somehow?”

“Jongdae?” Junmyeon says before thinking deeply “I had a friend named Jongdae, in second year of university.”

“Knew?” Chanyeol repeats. 

“Well... he was in a car accident, a distracted driver ran through a red and slammed into his car.” Junmyeon says, sounding sad “He’s been in a coma ever since. It’s awful, the worst things always happen to the best people.”

“Do you have a picture or something?” Chanyeol asks. Junmyeon gives him a weird look before Chanyeol clarifies “To see if I recognize him, maybe I met him and forgot.”

“I still have him added on Facebook” Junmyeon says before pulling his phone out and pulling up a selfie Jongdae posted. 

“Nope” Chanyeol says, studying the photo “Never met him.”

“Your eyes are watering” Junmyeon points out before taking his phone back. 

“Huh?” Chanyeol says bringing his hand to his eyes “That’s weird, must have forgotten to blink.”

“Right...” Junmyeon says confused about the whole situation. 

“Park Chanyeol!” the clinic staff yells out. 

“Guess I have to go” Chanyeol says getting up. 

After a short physical exam, the consultation with a doctor, some blood work, Chanyeol was brought back to the front area for another chat with a nurse before finally getting to leave. They took his stories about his dreaming seriously but didn’t act like it was a big deal, like Chanyeol has been saying, he’s fine.

“Well, we will have your blood work results in a few days” The nurse starts explaining “We’ll call you with the results when we get them. You are a bit dehydrated so please drink an electrolyte drink, like Gatorade. As for your odd sleep issues, there’s actually a sleep study going on in two weeks at the hospital so we can add you to it if you want. We can’t promise that will give us any answers but it’s a good start.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Chanyeol agrees “When is it?”

“Not this coming Friday, but the week after at 8 pm and no caffeine, alcohol or napping on Friday” The nurse says “Well that’s everything so you’re free to go.”

Once Chanyeol leaves the clinic he makes his way over to Junmyeon’s car. As he opens the door, he hears a ping and pulls out his phone while he gets in the car. 

**Minseokie hyung 💕:** Still good for Tuesday? We have a few final touches to add before the presentation. 

Chanyeol looks at the text and wonders how he should reply. Minseok is being rather formal, does he think Chanyeol turned him down? He didn’t really... he just wanted a bit of time to process... should he bring it up? Or maybe he should wait till they meet in person on-

“Who texted you?” Junmyeon asks

“Minseok” Chanyeol replies looking up from his screen. 

“Oh” Junmyeon smirks “Today’s not so bad after all.”

“Yeah” Chanyeol smiles trying to ignore his internal turmoil. 

**Chanyeol:** Yup! One last practice sounds like a good idea.

Chanyeol looks at the text for a few seconds before hitting send. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short and Minseok centred, I probably should have included it in the last chapter instead but here we are

Tuesday comes rather quickly, nothing interesting happens on Sunday or Monday. The only weird thing is he wakes up with no memory of his dream but no tears either. That hasn’t happened in months and it makes Chanyeol feel a little more at ease about his “sleep issues”. 

After his first class on Tuesday he finally gets his blood results. Nothing concerning, his cortisol was a little high but that was to be expected with the stress he went through in the morning. Overall, he’s healthy. He’s happy to be able to use that information against Junmyeon next time he worries too much. 

His last class of the day gets cancelled and Chanyeol couldn’t be happier, he’s not really a fan of the prof. He was going to meet up with Minseok at 4:30 but he texts him to see if they could start working earlier. 

**Chanyeol:** My last class was cancelled, wanna meet in the library? Usual spot?

He gets his response just a few minutes later. 

**Minseokie hyung 💕: ** Sounds good I’ll be there in 10

They meet up in their little library room. Chanyeol is a little nervous, the last time he talked to Minseok acted super weird after Minseok asked him out. Hopefully their conversation won’t get awkward and Minseok will understand that Chanyeol was just very surprised. He didn’t really turn Minseok down technically so the offer should still be on the table? Chanyeol hopes it is. If he can gather enough courage he’ll ask Minseok about it.

His thoughts start spiralling about worst things that could happen if he asks Minseok out, but if they just start working it will help pull him out of his thoughts. Luckily Minseok had their display board and he was able to bring it, so Chanyeol can just stare at it instead of looking at Minseok which helps a with his nervousness.

“Ooo you’ve added colour” Chanyeol says looking at the small splashes of orange and blue.

“Yeah” Minseok smiles “I thought it wasn’t ‘jazzy’ enough so I added it” 

“I don’t know, it’s a pretty bold statement” Chanyeol smiles back sarcastically “I mean orange AND blue, that’s a lot.”

“At least I didn’t add yellow, that would be a step much too far” Minseok laughs. 

“Three colours? That would have been way too much colour!” Chanyeol laughs back “In all seriousness, it looks nice.”

“Thanks” Minseok smiles “Ok so should time ourselves as we present to... that chair?”

“This chair will get the best presentation about  anomalistic psychology it’s ever gotten” Chanyeol says moving the chair back a little so it’s like where a real person would sit. 

“So we are supposed to do a 10-15 minute presentation” Minseok says, pulling out his phone “I’ll start the timer and we’ll see how it goes!”

“Alright” Chanyeol nods before seeing Minseok hit the start button “The term anomalistic psychology was coined by...”

Their first presentation goes well, they make mistakes and laugh about them more than once, blowing their time limit by a lot. The practices afterwards go better, less mistakes and they don’t go over the time limit. The only issues are Chanyeol stuttering or tripping on some of the technical terms. His mistakes are less to do with his inability to say “anomalistic” and more to do with his nervousness. During all of their practices Chanyeol has been trying to convince himself to ask Minseok about the date. After their 7th presentation. Chanyeol finally builds the courage to speak up. 

“Are you busy tonight?” Chanyeol asks casually. 

“Why? I feel like we’ve done more than enough practice” Minseok laughs lightly. 

“Oh god yes, I’m so tired of talking about hallucinations, the next time I say that word it better be while presenting.” Chanyeol laughs a bit exasperated before remembering what he really wanted to ask “But I meant if you wanted to go out for dinner.”

“Dinner?” Minseok smirks “and I thought you were trying to let me down easy...”

“No! I’ve uh” Chanyeol says trying not to look away from Minseok “I’ve liked you for a while but you caught me off guard last time and I’m not super great at dealing with my emotions.”

“I’ve noticed” Minseok smiles again “I’d love to go out for dinner with you Chanyeol.”

“Great” Chanyeol smiling, the confirmation washes away the nervousness from before.

“I have to bring this back to my apartment but pick me up at 8? I’ll text you the address.” Minseok says before holding their bristol board and walking out of their little room “See you then.”

“Yeah” Chanyeol says dumbly. Minseok’s ability to be calm, collected and confident at all times is something Chanyeol will always admire. Without the way Minseok acts, Chanyeol's sure he’d never been able to ask him out. 

Chanyeol takes the bus home before knocking on Baekhyun’s door. He would just unlock it and go in but last time he did that he really regretted it, Baekhyun has a tendency to walk around naked. 

“Baekhyun open up!” Chanyeol yells. 

“Yeol chill!” Baekhyun yells back before unlocking and opening the door. “What do you want?”

“Your car” Chanyeol answers. 

“Uh why?” Baekhyun sighs. 

“I have a date” Chanyeol answers before Baekhyun’s face lights up. 

“You have a date?” Baekhyun smiles “Little Channie is finally gonna get laid? Awww”

“You’re gross” Chanyeol frowns “Can I borrow your car or not?”

“Since it’s for a good cause” Baekhyun nods before grabbing his keys and giving them to Chanyeol. 

“Thanks Baek” Chanyeol says before walking to his own apartment. 

“Have fun!” Baekhyun yells down the hall “just not in the back of my car!”

”Shut up!” Chanyeol yells back but he can hear Baekhyun laughing.

Chanyeol prepares for his date. He picks out something semi-casual and styles his hair up, less messy and fluffy then usual. After he’s happy with how he looks Chanyeol starts trying to book reservations for any nice restaurant within his budget that has availability today. Luckily he finds one he’s been to before so he’ll know at least one dish that’s good. After all that’s done he’s finally ready to pick up Minseok. He leaves 10 minutes early hoping there’s no traffic that will slow his (short) drive to Minseok’s address. 

The date goes much better than Chanyeol could have ever expected. While he’s usually rather awkward on first dates, this time he felt oddly comfortable. Maybe because he’s known Minseok for a while or maybe just because they are a really good match. Either way Chanyeol is incredibly thankful for the greatest first date he’s ever had. He gets home with a big smile on his face. Why was he so scared of this last week? 

Chanyeol falls asleep quickly not even bothering to think about how nervous he is to present tomorrow because after all Minseok will be there. It will be great. 

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol gets to the seminar early to set up for their presentation. It seems Minseok had the same idea and is already setting up their bristol board. 

“Need help?” Chanyeol says leaning forwards almost touching Minseok’s back to see what Minseok’s.

“It’s just one board” Minseok smiles turning around to face Chanyeol, leaving them with very little space between them “I think I can handle it but if you want to put your arms around me to “help” I wouldn’t be against it.”

Chanyeol blushes furiously and takes a step away from Minseok. He’s not quite used to the blatant flirting, not that he doesn’t enjoy it. He’s also not super comfortable with PDA in front of his classmates. 

“Maybe after this we could go on another date?” Chanyeol suggests trying to calm down a bit “Walk in the park or something?”

“Sounds nice” Minseok smiles. 

In a few minutes the TAs start walking up to groups to ask them to present. Chanyeol gets more and more nervous as one of the TAs get closer to their bristol board. 

“Hey” Minseok says in his soft soothing voice “It’ll be fine we’ve practiced this enough to do it in our sleep.”

“Right” Chanyeol nods, still feeling nervous. 

Minseok grabs Chanyeol’s hand interlocking their fingers before looking up at Chanyeol with the softest smile. 

“Thanks” Chanyeol says softly.

“Alright Park Chanyeol and Kim Minseok, you’re turn” The TA says looking up from his clipboard “You have 15 minutes.”

They present and it goes well, Chanyeol stutters a bit and probably says “uhh” a few too many times but Minseok does perfectly so overall they should get a good grade. They won’t know until the end of the seminar, he’s not sure why that rule exists but it does. 

“Ok we’ve graded the last groups so the TAs will give you your graded sheet now” The TA says rather loudly “Do not leave your table, they will come to you.”

Chanyeol and Minseok wait patiently as the TA who evaluated them comes back to give them their grade. They take the sheet and look at the mark written in red pen at the bottom of the page. 96. Chanyeol gasps, it’s the highest grade he’s gotten on any oral presentation. Ever. Even in 1st grade he only got 8 out of 10 stickers. 

Chanyeol looks at Minseok with a huge smile but before he can say anything at all Minseok pulls him down for a passionate kiss. Chanyeol’s eyes go wide, he was not expecting that. After a brief moment he comes back to his senses and starts kissing back. The kiss ends not too long after Chanyeol even realizes it happens. 

“W-what uh was that for?” Chanyeol stutters adrenaline still rushing through his system and blood rushing to his cheeks “If this was like a heat of the moment type thing-”

“I like you” Minseok interrupts confidently “and I wanted to, you didn’t seem so against it either.”

“No um” Chanyeol says trying to not embarrass himself but failing miserably “I liked it too.”

“Great” Minseok smiles before grabbing Chanyeol’s hand “Let’s go on that second date now.”

“Ok” Chanyeol smiles biting his lip. 


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week passes rather quickly and the day for Chanyeol’s sleep study arrives. Once Chanyeol finds the right department in the hospital he’s greeted by a nurse sitting at a desk. The nurse brings him to his own private room where he’ll be spending the night. They let him get ready for bed before the nurses come in with electrodes to monitor him while he sleeps.

They place them, being as respectful as possible, all over Chanyeol’s body. He’s not sure what his legs will tell the doctors but he’s not in the medical field so what does he know. Once everything is set up Chanyeol can’t move that much and the room is very dark so he falls asleep pretty quickly, even though it’s pretty early in the night. 

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol finds himself on a cruise ship. A very large and expensive-looking cruise ship. He’s not too sure what he wants to do first. He walks down the walkway until he sees a restaurant to his left. He’s pretty hungry so he goes in and sits at a table.

He looks through the menu as he waits for someone to take his order. He looks at the waiters and waitresses who are walking around delivering food hoping one will see him and come over. One waiter catches his eye, he has soft-looking curly black hair and an incredible cat smile that Chanyeol swears he’s seen before but he can’t quite place it.

“What would you like?” a waitress asks, pulling Chanyeol’s attention away from the curly-haired waiter. 

“Um pasta please” Chanyeol speaks up “whatever kind you recommend.”

“One aglio e olio coming right up!” The waitress says before leaving the table. 

“Agilo e olio” Chanyeol faintly hears the curly-haired man repeat with a laugh “Italians have silly names for things.”

With his attention redirected to the curly-haired man again, Chanyeol looks at the waiter hoping his brain will remember where he’s seen him before. The man smiles to no one, probably still thinking about agilo e olio. His memory flashes a selfie of that exact same smile. So Chanyeol’s seen him on social media? 

Chanyeol continues to take glances at the waiter while he waits for his food. He has a strong feeling this man has something to do with Junmyeon but what? Is he one of Junmyeon’s friends? But there’s also this sad feeling... Chanyeol is really confused about it but the more he thinks about it the more he  _ needs  _ to know who this man is. 

Eventually, the waiter locks eyes with Chanyeol while Chanyeol is looking at him for the 1485th time that night. While he looks directly into the man’s eyes, his professional smile wavers for a second and that’s when Chanyeol finally remembers. He’s Kim Jongdae, Junmyeon’s friend who’s in a coma. The name he wakes up saying. How is he here? By the time Chanyeol realizes who he is, Jongdae has already started leaving the restaurant. 

Chanyeol gets up out of his chair to run after him, his pasta will have to wait. 

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol yells to get Jongdae’s attention.

It works because Jongdae stops walking and turns around. Chanyeol jogs to catch up to him as Jongdae stands there with a puzzled look on his face. His confusion slowly transitions into happiness as Chanyeol walks closer. Chanyeol can’t help but smile back at him. 

“You remembered” Jongdae smiles brightly before wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him down into a very passionate kiss that Chanyeol was not at all expecting. 

Chanyeol doesn’t move at all, he should try to break the kiss but he’s way too confused. Jongdae pulls away a few seconds later before Chanyeol’s brain has a chance to catch up. Jongdae’s smile disappears as he sees the shock on Chanyeol’s face.

“Uh” Chanyeol says in shock before forming his thoughts “I’m flattered dude but I’m kinda seeing someone maybe so I don’t think-”

“Wait what” Jongdae says looking extremely confused “You recognized me! How do you not know... what’s going on?”

“I only recognize you because Junmyeon showed me a photo of you” Chanyeol explains hoping the supposedly in a coma guy isn’t completely insane. He’s Junmyeon’s friend though so he should be normal, right? Maybe he woke up from his coma and thought the dreams he had were real or something “I’ve never met you in person.”

“Kim Junmyeon?” Jongdae says looking at Chanyeol still confused “I’m friends with Junmyeon?”

“Yes?” Chanyeol says, confused about how Jongdae knows Junmyeon’s full name but doesn’t seem to know they’re friends. Did Chanyeol jump into a parallel universe? That would explain a lot “but then again you’re supposed to be in a coma so maybe you don’t know him.”

“Coma?” Jongdae says eyes widening “Ok let’s sit down I um. I’ll need some time to process this but we really need to talk.”

After getting a glass of water and taking a few sips Jongdae finally starts talking. He explains all about Chanyeol’s dreams and that Chanyeol is currently dreaming. Jongdae also says it makes sense that Jongdae is in a coma because his consciousness is here in the dream. 

“I get it, what you’re saying is somewhat crazy but I believe you for some reason” Chanyeol responds “But none of that explains why you... kissed me when you thought I remembered.”

“Well uh” Jongdae looks away “We were kind of dating... until I found out how much it was affecting you in the real world and I broke up with you and then kinda ignored you completely in all the dreams after.”

“That’s a real dick move” Chanyeol says getting a little mad even though he doesn’t remember it “Was that a week ago? Because that’s when I cried so hard Junmyeon brought me to the doctor.”

“You went to the doctor?” Jongdae says looking back at Chanyeol the hurt clear in his eyes “Chanyeol...”

Jongdae goes to put his hand on Chanyeol’s but Chanyeol pulls away, not feeling too happy with Jongdae. 

“Sorry” Jongdae says, pulling back “I guess I shouldn’t do that anymore. You’re with Minseok now right? I won’t get in the way of that.”

“We’ve only gone on two dates but I really like him” Chanyeol nods, feeling a little awkward. 

“I’m glad you're happy” Jongdae says forcing a smile “He’ll be better than I ever could be. Can’t really have a relationship with someone in a coma.”

“Yup” Chanyeol cringes at his word choice. He’s not really sure how he’s supposed to respond “You’ll probably wake up soon though, it’s been over a year I think.”

“Yeah” Jongdae says with a fake smile “Well I’ll let you enjoy your dream. You can control it so maybe bring Minseok in or something.”

“I can do that?” Chanyeol tries to hide his smile not wanting to hurt Jongdae even though he barely knows him.

“Yeah just stay on the top two floors of the ship” Jongdae says getting out of his chair “I don’t think I’m ready to see you with someone else yet.”

Chanyeol stays sitting in his chair feeling awful. Should he really go on an imaginary date with Minseok and leave Jongdae all alone? The fact that Jongdae probably hasn’t spoken to a real person in a week is pretty sad, especially after a breakup. After thinking about it for a little while, Chanyeol gets up.

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol yells to get the smaller man’s attention “Wait!”

Jongdae turns around and stops walking as Chanyeol catches up to him. 

“This might be a bad idea but” Chanyeol starts “It must have been a lonely past week right? We should hang out tonight, as friends. We are friends, aren't we?”

Jongdae pauses for a moment, clearly deep in thought “Ok we can hang out as friends.”

“Great!” Chanyeol smiles widely causing Jongdae to smile back at him and Chanyeol tries to ignore the small tug he feels on his heart. 

Not too long after they start talking and exploring the ship the awkwardness between the two dissolves away and they just feel comfortable. It’s like Chanyeol’s known Jongdae for months, probably because he has. They go to any and every event that sounds fun, they spend almost all their time with smiles on their faces, either because of the activity or their jokes.

After many hours of running around a cruise ship with Jongdae Chanyeol realizes his feelings towards Jongdae aren’t friendship. He tries to ignore it because Jongdae was clear that he doesn’t want them to date anymore. But it gets really hard to ignore. 

“Chanyeol there’s a huge water slide!” Jongdae yells excitedly “Let’s go!”

“Is that even safe?” Chanyeol smiles before running to catch up with Jongdae. “It’s like 20 feet tall!”

“Who cares!” Jongdae laughs “Plus there’s way bigger ones at waterparks!”

They run up the stairs of the water slide and once at the top they realize it’s a two-person tube slide. Chanyeol feels a little nervous about sitting that close to Jongdae but Jongdae’s smile doesn't waver for a second. 

“I call the front!” Jongdae yells unnecessarily loud.

Chanyeol watches as a couple gets into the tube, they sit in it a bit like a sled and the back person’s feet end up pressed against the front person’s hips which seems a bit too intimate for Chanyeol, trying to ignore his feelings isn’t easy. 

“Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks concerned “Are you afraid of waterslides? We can do something else if you want.”

“No, it’s that...” Chanyeol starts unsure if he should say the true reason “It’s kind of... skinship-y? I just... I’m trying to ignore how I um feel about you?”

“But you have Minseok.” Jongdae says seriously. 

“But I don’t love Minseok” Chanyeol says before his eyes go wide realizing that he implied he loves Jongdae... which he might “I um I mean we aren’t serious, like um we’ve gone on a few dates but we’re not...whatever”

“Well I shouldn’t get in the way of your whatever either.” Jongdae smiles lightly “Let’s go do something less ‘skinship-y’ if it helps you.”

“Uh ok” Chanyeol nods, feeling a pang of pain from being rejected. Was that a real rejection? Felt like it...

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol wakes up with no memory of his dream, unlike the other nights this week he does feel very sad but not to the point of crying. He feels another strong emotion he can’t quite place. Like he needs to do something? Find something? His thoughts are interrupted when a nurse knocks on the door before walking in. 

“Mr. Park?” The nurse asks “How are you feeling?”

“Ok? A little sad?” Chanyeol says, feeling the need to be as honest as possible. 

“I'll write that down” The nurse says pulling out a pen from his pocket and writing something, then starts removing the sensors from Chanyeol’s skin “Your heart rate and breathing were rather normal, it was a bit elevated at some points but that can be caused by dreams. You don’t remember them though do you?”

“No I don’t” Chanyeol says, shaking his head. 

“That’s alright. Everything seems normal although your REM sleep cycle seems to be a bit longer than average so we would recommend maybe doing some meditation. Another small thing was that you were mumbling a bit in your sleep and repeated a name a few times.” The nurse says before taking off the last sensor. 

“Jongdae?” Chanyeol asks before that weird feeling comes back a little stronger.

“Yes, I assume someone has told you about your sleep talking before.” Chanyeol nods not feeling like explaining the whole story “Other than that you don’t seem to have any serious conditions but it would be smart to come back in a month or two for another sleep study.”

“Ok thank you” Chanyeol says before the nurse leaves.

Chanyeol starts to pack up his things and get ready to leave but the weird feeling hasn’t gone away and Chanyeol can’t help but feel like it has to do with Jongdae. Once Chanyeol’s almost done packing up his phone starts ringing. 

“Hey Junmyeon” Chanyeol says, answering while continuing to pack. 

“Hey Chanyeol I’m actually at the hospital so I can give you a ride home if you want” Junmyeon answers. 

“You’re at the hospital? Are you ok?” Chanyeol asks, a bit concerned. 

“Yeah just visiting a friend, I should be done in like 20 minutes or so” Junmyeon says. 

“Is your friend ok?” Chanyeol asks a little worried. 

“Well, he’s in a coma...” Junmyeon starts before being cut off. 

“Coma? Are you talking about Jongdae?” Chanyeol asks as that weird feeling comes back at full force.

“Yeah...” Junmyeon says, a little confused about Chanyeol’s tone. 

“Could I join you?” Chanyeol asks, not completely sure why he asked. 

“Uh his brother is here with me so I’ll ask him” Junmyeon pauses “Yeah he says it’s ok, we're in room 3004.”

“Ok see you there” Chanyeol says before leaving his room. 

Chanyeol finds a hospital map and heads towards the room Junmyeon is in. He gets a little lost but finds the room easily enough. He knocks lightly on the door to let them know he’s here.

“Come in!” Someone calls. 

Chanyeol walks into the room and Junmyeon turns around and sees him. 

“Oh hey Chanyeol, this is Jongdae’s brother...” Junmyeon starts. 

“Jongdeok.” Chanyeol finishes before being really confused as to why he said that. 

“Yeah... do I know you?” Jongdeok asks. 

“Um I think Junmyeon mentioned you before.” Chanyeol says thinking of a reason for how he knew. 

“Ok well we’re almost done here” Jongdeok says moving on “We’re just reading to Jongdae... some studies show hearing familiar voices helps wake people from comas.”

Chanyeol just nods not sure what to say. He looks over at the person in the bed. The man, Jongdae obviously, is lying peacefully in the bed. Without knowing better Chanyeol would think he’s just sleeping contently. 

Without noticing Chanyeol walks closer to Jongdae to get a better look. His face seems relaxed and Chanyeol can’t help but picture the way he might smile. The little curled corners of his lips would intensify, his eyes would become adorable crescents and his cheeks would look so cute and squishy. Chanyeol can picture it so clearly he feels like he’s seen it before. 

Even though Chanyeol has never met Jongdae he can feel his heart tighten thinking about how he hasn’t been able to live the last year of his life and how he might never wake up. 

“Jongdae” Chanyeol whispers, feeling the pain Jongdae and his family must be going through. 

Chanyeol’s not sure why he feels so bad but he does. He leans down beside Jongdae and lightly holds his hand, it’s a lot softer than Chanyeol imagined it would be after spending so long in a coma. Chanyeol swears he sees Jongdae’s eyes move under his closed eyelids...

“Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asks confused from behind him. 

Junmyeon snaps Chanyeol out of his weird daze and he tries to pull his hand away but he realizes Jongdae is weakly holding on. 

“Um can people in comas hold your hand?” Chanyeol asks knowing perfectly well that they can’t but he’s confused because that’s definitely what’s happening.

“Jongdae!” Jongdeok says rushing over to the other side of Jongdae. 

“Mmmm” Jongdae whines almost like when someone doesn’t want to get up early in the morning. 

“I’ll get a nurse” Jongdeok says before running out of the room. 

Chanyeol feels a small squeeze on his hand as Jongdae seems to wake up. Chanyeol stays frozen in place. Junmyeon joins Chanyeol beside Jongdae and tries to help slowly wake him up. Chanyeol, on the other hand, has no idea what to do and doesn’t want to send Jongdae back into his coma so he doesn't move at all as he watches Jongdae slowly start to wake up. Eventually, Jongdae rubs his eyes sleepily and mumbles incoherently. 

“Jongdae? Your brother will be back soon” Junmyeon says soothingly “You remember Jongdeok, right?”

“Why would he not?” Chanyeol asks, confused. 

“Some people forget a lot after waking up from a coma.” Junmyeon responds before turning back to Jongdae “You’ll be ok.”

  
“Mmmm” Jongdae whines again “I’m coooold”

“I’ll get another blanket” Junmyeon says “Chanyeol, start rubbing his arm, it might help.”

“Yesss” Jongdae says, sounding still really out of it but a smile spreads across his face anyways “Channie.”

“Channie?” Chanyeol asks confused, is that meant to be a nickname or just random mumbles. 

“Ahh” Jongdae whines yet again opening one eye slowly “it’s bright”

“Junmyeon should we turn the lights off?” Chanyeol yells. 

“No, he’ll have to get used to it.” Junmyeon says coming back with a blanket. 

A few nurses and Jongdeok come into the room and start helping Jongdae wake up safely. Chanyeol retreats to the back of the room and lets them do their work. He has literally no idea what to do, so he just stays back and watches. Whatever they are doing is working because Jongdae has gone from sleepy and dazed to almost completely awake.

He’s sitting up now and he has both eyes open and looking very normal. You’d never know he was in a coma, no sunken eyes or hollow cheeks, he looks like he had just woken up from a nap not a year of being in a coma. Chanyeol watches in awe as Jongdae wakes up. Jongdae makes eye contact and the light smile he had on his face fades. 

“Chanyeol?” Jongdae says loudly, looking confused. 

“You seem fine so we’ll leave you” One of the nurses says, seeming to notice the conversation doesn’t concern them. 

“I thought you hadn’t met before” Junmyeon says, looking just as confused as Jongdae. 

“We haven’t” Chanyeol says, moving towards Jongdae. 

“You still don’t remember” Jongdae states, seeming almost sad. 

“Remember what?” Chanyeol asks, wondering if he has some sort of weird amnesia. 

“It’s fine, don't worry about it.” Jongdae dismisses before smiling again “Just um... thank you for waking me from my coma, here’s my email” Jongdae says writing his email address on a notepad and handing it to Chanyeol “I’ll take you out for dinner, as a thank you.”

“Um ok?” Chanyeol says, a bit confused, he really didn’t do anything. 

“I think I should take Chanyeol home now but I’ll be back tomorrow when I can” Junmyeon says to Jongdae. 

“Ok!” Jongdae smiles “Thanks hyung! Chanyeol, you're more than welcome to come visit too.”

“I’ll see if I can.” Chanyeol nods not sure if he really wants to.

The whole experience has been really freaky. Not only did Chanyeol wake up saying Jongdae’s name but Jongdae knows who he is. It’s like someone went in and erased all of Chanyeol’s memories with Jongdae, even Junmyeon and Jongdeok’s memories of them together... unless Chanyeol and Jongdae met in secret? The whole thing sounds like a ridiculous conspiracy theory but there’s no logical explanation either...

“Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asks “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We love a Jongdae gmail boy :’) This is not an accurate depiction of a coma and I’ll explain why. Firstly, I think it’s clear what’s going on can’t be explained by science, living in someone else's dream doesn’t happen. With that same train of thought, Jongdae does not suffer from a normal coma explaining his sudden recovery (although some people do wake up almost as quickly). There’s also the issue of muscle atrophication which... I mean he’d require more therapy than he’s gonna get but that’s boring so let’s pretend it has to do with the magic coma


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol and Junmyeon are closing up the smoothie booth, it’s been a long day thank god it closes at 4pm on Sundays. Chanyeol starts wiping down the counters. 

“After this I’m going to see Jongdae” Junmyeon says while cleaning “Do you want to come?”

“I have a date in a few hours” Chanyeol responds. 

“You can come for a few minutes then” Junmyeon states sounding a bit more like an order “Jongdae wants to see you and he says you haven’t contacted him at all. Did you lose his email?”

“I’ve just been busy” Chanyeol brushes it off “Who uses email to talk to someone anyways, doesn’t he have twitter or something?”

“He doesn’t really like social media.” Junmyeon says “Would you at least just email him once?”

“Ok I’ll email him.” Chanyeol sighs “but I really can’t go today.”

“That’s something I guess.” Junmyeon sighs. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why Jongdae wants to talk to him so badly but the whole situation just has Chanyeol a bit freaked out. He’d rather just ignore Jongdae completely. It’s been a few weeks since Jongdae woke up but Chanyeol has done his best not to think about all the weirdness around that guy. He has started having normal dreams again which  _ should _ be a good thing but honestly it just adds to the weirdness. 

Ignoring problems may be immature but it’s what Chanyeol plans on doing. 

After work, Chanyeol goes home and gets ready for his date. By the third date you’d think Chanyeol wouldn’t be nervous but he still really is. Luckily this time it’s a movie date so Chanyeol doesn’t have to talk much, which is usually when he chokes up and gets awkward. 

Chanyeol picks out a very casual outfit, jeans and a huge hoodie, theaters are always cold for some reason. 

While waking for Minseok to pick him up, Chanyeol leaves for his date and he thinks about what he said to Junmyeon. He’s supposed to email Jongdae, like it’s 2007 or something. 

Chanyeol pulls out his phone and writes a quick email. 

_ Hello Jongdae,  _

_ This is Chanyeol. I hope you are feeling better. Good luck with your recovery! _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Chanyeol  _

Email is literally the worst form of communication, why couldn’t he have facebook or something? Hopefully Jongdae will get his phone plan renewed soon. Not that Chanyeol particularly wants to contact him again.

“Chanyeol? It’s Minseok” Minseok says from the other side of the door. 

“Coming!” Chanyeol says before opening the door and walking out.

“You look great” Minseok smiles after very clearly checking Chanyeol out. 

“Thank you” Chanyeol blushes “What movie are we going to see?”

“Frozen 2” Minseok says as the walk down the hall “I thought you might want to see it, am I right?”

“Yeah” Chanyeol smiles, it’s been on his watch list since he saw the trailer “It’s not too childish right?”

“Who cares” Minseok says before lacing his fingers between Chanyeol’s “We like it and that’s all that matters.”

Chanyeol tries to repress a huge smile and just nods. 

The drive to the theater is relatively short which is good because Chanyeol is actually pretty excited for the movie. He might not really be the target audience but he liked the first movie so he’ll probably like the second one too. 

When they get to the theater they don’t have to wait too long for tickets, which is nice. 

“Do you want to share a popcorn?” Minseok asks, looking at the food area. 

“Sure!” Chanyeol nods “We should get some candy too.”

After paying for their movie snacks Chanyeol sees someone that looks familiar, before Chanyeol has a chance to realize who it is, Jongdae is already waving at Chanyeol. 

“ How are you out of the hospital so quickly?” Chanyeol says in shock. 

“Doctors don’t know why I didn’t really lose any muscles mass... guess I’m a miracle” Jongdae winks, actually winks at Chanyeol “You still owe me that dinner”

“Chanyeol who is this?” Minseok asks, looking concerned.

“Junmyeon’s friend Jongdae, he just woke up from a coma” Chanyeol explains to Minseok “Why are you even here?”

“You were ignoring me so I came to see you” Jongdae smiles “I assume you guys are watching the rerun of Deadpool?”

“Deadpool is playing?” Chanyeol asks a little disappointed they already bought the Frozen 2 tickets. 

“You like Deadpool?” Minseok asks a little taken back “You said your favourite movie was Zootopia.”

“Zootopia and Deadpool, he’s a man with varied tastes” Jongdae smirks “Well seems you guys should really get to know each other a bit better.”

“That’s the point of a date” Chanyeol responds “Which we are currently on.”

“Right fine I’ll leave you two alone but first” Jongdae says before grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and writing a phone number down on it with a marker he apparently was carrying “Since you seem to not like email, that’s my new number, text me so we can plan dinner.”

Jongdae smiles at both of them before leaving through the front doors of the theater. Chanyeol looks down at his hand in disbelief, Jongdae is really bold. 

“Looks like I have a bit of competition” Minseok smiles looking at Chanyeol’s hand. 

Chanyeol looks up at Minseok not sure how on earth he can explain what just happened. 

“It’s fine, we’re not exclusive... yet.” Minseok smiles again before grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and walking towards their movie. 

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol isn’t having the best day. He slept through his alarm so he had to skip breakfast and had to run to the bus. He also somehow managed to trip on his own foot and fall on his face right in front of his bus. At least the driver took pity on him and didn’t leave. Despite the rocky start, Chanyeol does end up getting to class on time. His stomach and face hurts but he’s on time, everything’s ok. 

“Hey Chanyeol” Jongdae says sitting right beside Chanyeol “You ok? Your face looks a bit scratched up.”

“I fell” Chanyeol responds “What are you doing here?”

“I  haven’t been readmitted into uni yet so they’re telling him to just look at different classes” Jongdae explains “This seemed like a good class to check out.”

“Are you saying you just accidentally decided to sit in on my lecture?” Chanyeol asks not buying it.

“We’re in the same major you know, not that weird” Jongdae says as if it explains anything at all. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks confused “How do you know my major?”

“Junmyeon told me” Jongdae says brushing it off “So what are we learning here?”

“We’re going over different family structures in different cultures” Chanyeol says before pulling up his notes on his computer. 

“That’s really cool, it’s interesting to compare how other people live to the way we live.” Jongdae nods “I prefer monogamy personally.”

“Then leave me and Minseok alone” Chanyeol whispers to himself. 

“What?”

“Just pay attention to the lecture” Chanyeol responds “the prof doesn’t like when people talk while he’s talking.”

Jongdae seems to wholeheartedly ignore Chanyeol and continues to make various comments and jokes during the lecture. He also has a tendency to lean on Chanyeol any chance he gets, making it very difficult for Chanyeol to focus. 

The lecture seems to stretch on forever and Chanyeol is reminded that he hasn’t had breakfast. When the lecture ends, his stomach grumbles in protest but Chanyeol ignores it. Jongdae however seems to have heard it.

“We should have lunch together” Jongdae says “What are you in the mood for?”

“No I agreed to one dinner, not lunch” Chanyeol sighs “Can you back off? First you crash my date and now you’re joining my classes. Do you have some reason why you have to keep intruding on my life?”

“Yup” Jongdae smiles “So for dinner maybe we could go out tonight? You’re free right?”

“No I’m not” Chanyeol says sternly “Now I have class so unless you plan on following me around all day, I have to go.”

“Alright I’ll let you go” Jongdae smiles again as if he isn’t annoying the ever living hell out of Chanyeol “See you later!”

Chanyeol doesn’t see Jongdae at all for the rest of the day. It should have been relaxing but he spent his whole day worried Jongdae would pop out of nowhere and start talking to him and being all touchy like he was in the morning. By the time Chanyeol gets home and finishes writing his dumb essay for psych class he’s so tired he falls asleep right away. 

He wakes up feeling weird. He thought the weird dreams were over but apparently not. He remembers only flashes of his dream. He remembers curly hair, soft hands, warm sand under his feet. He remembers laughter and his heart swells remembering it.

_ “What animal do you think I look like?” _

_ “Hmmm maybe a lion? Or an otter?” _

Chanyeol remembers that from his dream and a single flash of a smile. Everything is in pieces but Chanyeol has almost a sense of deja-vu. 

Regardless of his dreams, Chanyeol gets out of bed and gets ready. He has a bit of a long day but it starts out with a shift at the smoothie place with Junmyeon so that’s not the worst. It’s usually quieter during the morning and he gets to talk to Junmyeon a lot. 

“Shifts almost over” Junmyeon mentions wiping down the counter “Got any interesting plans today?”

“Not really” Chanyeol shrugs “I have three lectures and then I’ll probably go home and finish my essay.”

“Sounds super fun” Junmyeon laughs. 

“Hi Junmyeon!” Jongdae says walking up to the counter “Hi Chanyeol!”

“Jongdae!” Junmyeon smiles “It’s so good to see you up and about!”

“Thanks hyung!” Jongdae smiles back “Feels great too, who knew comas were so... tiring.”

“Everyone?” Chanyeol asks in a mocking tone. 

“Is that how you treat all your customers?” Jongdae pouts.

“You’re not a customer” Chanyeol replies “We could get in trouble talking to you.”

“Fine I’ll buy a smoothie” Jongdae says before looking at the list “Unbeetable? Mind over matcha? Wait who named these and why are they all bad puns.”

“I did!” Junmyeon smiles “And they’re all amazing!”

“Right I forgot” Jongdae nods “You are  _ not _ funny. Anyway I’ll have... the peanut butter one I guess.”

“One nuttin’ better!” Junmyeon says taking Jongdae’s order. 

“Who agreed to let him name the drinks?” Jongdae asks Chanyeol. 

“What are you really doing here?” Chanyeol sighs. 

“Our classe starts soon” Jongdae smiles “Thought we should walk together.”

“What do you mean ‘our’” Chanyeol says, narrowing his eyes. 

“Until you agree to our dinner date, I’m gonna follow you to all your classes!” Jongdae continues to smile as if that’s something that would make Chanyeol happy “But don’t worry even after our date I can join you in class.”

“I would rather you don’t” Chanyeol replies. 

“You say that now but once you get to know me I’m sure you’ll change your mind” Jongdae winks, what is with this guy and winking??

“Here’s your drink!” Junmyeon says handing Jongdae his drink. 

“Thanks hyung, can I get a second straw for Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks politely “We’re walking to class together so we’ll probably want to share the smoothie.”

“No that’s fine” Chanyeol shakes his head “You can drink that by yourself.” 

“Suit yourself!” Jongdae smiles “Junmyeon can you let Chanyeol off a few minutes early? We have some catching up to do.”

“Sure!” Junmyeon smiles “I’ll clean up, you can go Chanyeol.”

“Great” Chanyeol fake smiles before taking his apron off. 

“Let’s go!” Jongdae says, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand “So are you busy Saturday?”

“You’re not going to give up are you?” Chanyeol sighs. 

“Nope!” Jongdae says as they walk outside the building towards their class. 

“I will go out for one dinner with you” Chanyeol finally gives in “This Saturday is fine but don’t expect me to go on any other... dates with you. I have someone else in mind.”

“Yeah Minseok whatever” Jongdae rolls his eyes, which is the only time Chanyeol has seen him not be overly happy “One date is all I need.”

“You’re pretty cocky” Chanyeol chuckles. 

“I’m not usually like that but I have my reasons” Jongdae smirks. 

“Are we actually going to class together?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yes, I told you I’m studying the same stuff as you.” Jongdae answers “I’m following your schedule.”

“Are you going to be annoying all day?” Chanyeol says already feeling like this day is going to be unnecessarily long. 

“If you think obvious flirting is annoying then maybe” Jongdae nods “But I also know your sense of humour pretty well so I promise you I will make you laugh.”

“Right” Chanyeol says sarcastically. 

However, Chanyeol was wrong and Jongdae was right. No matter how hard Chanyeol tried to resist, Jongdae is really funny. That doesn’t mean Chanyeol doesn’t still find him annoying but Chanyeol has to admit the day did pass by quicker with Jongdae making jokes. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of surprised but apparently people are keeping up with this fic so to all of you I apologize for not posting sooner! I’m done writing so I should be able to post it all soon

Chanyeol tosses and turns constantly stuck in a hellish half-awake/half-asleep state. When Chanyeol realizes he’s awake he tries to look at his clock before falling back into a dream state. 

2:45 am 

_ “Are you looking someone?” A man dressed in a fancy looking suit says, he must be from first class because it looks tailored and very expensive. Chanyeol hardly feels like he should be talking to him.  _

_ “Uh yeah-” Chanyeol starts. _

_ “Because the man of your dreams is right here” The man smirks, is he hitting on Chanyeol? Badly? _

3:14am 

_ “Chanyeol?” The voice calls again from closer this time.  _

_ “I can’t see you” Chanyeol replies, still looking around. The forest isn’t that dense, Chanyeol should be able to see the source of the voice unless... “Are you a tree?” _

5:12am 

_ “I don’t remember anything... I remember my childhood and you but nothing else” _

_ “I’m sorry” Chanyeol says sincerely  _

6:45am 

_ “No” Chanyeol shakes his head “I don’t want Minseok, I want you.” _

_ “You can’t have me Chanyeol! That’s the problem!” The man says looking up not caring Chanyeol sees his tears “I’m ruining your life and I won’t let it get worse.”  _

_ “I can’t-” Chanyeol says feeling the pain in his heart get a lot stronger “I don’t make me lose you.” _

_ “You’re waking up anyway” The man says looking at the bright white sky “Eat a full breakfast ok?” _

8:30am 

Chanyeol finally wakes up, fully and properly. 

“Holy shit” Chanyeol says trying to calm is breathing “that was... intense.”

Chanyeol debates writing what he remembers in his dream journal but he honestly just wants to shake off the uncomfortable feeling. He heads straight to the shower to try to clear his thoughts. He really thought his weird dreams were over but now instead of forgetting everything, he just sees random non-linear parts of his dreams. It’s just been getting worse all week but this time it was really stressful. He has no idea where these dreams are from and he can’t escape them or control any of his reactions. It’s more like memories than dreams. 

After his shower, Chanyeol feels better. That is until he remembers he has a date with Jongdae. He knows Minseok is ok with it because Chanyeol wanted to use Minseok as an excuse to get out of it but he just said “I really don’t mind Chanyeol, I’m not someone who gets jealous easily and really who you date is up to you.” Stupid Minseok. Being understanding and mature. Dumb.

Chanyeol works on his homework and projects all day to ignore the fact that he'll have to see Jongdae later. He’ll have to listen to Jongdae’s lame flirting and cocky attitude. Why is Jongdae so obsessed with him anyway? Is it just because he was the one to wake him up? Chanyeol is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a ping. 

**Kim Jongdae:** Are you on your way?

**Kim Jongdae: ** If you’re not coming just telling me cause the waiter is getting mad

**Chanyeol: ** Oh shit

**Chanyeol:** I lost track of time

**Kim Jongdae:** Ok I’ll deal with the dirty looks from the waiter a little longer 😅

**Chanyeol:** I’m so sorry 

Chanyeol does genuinely feel bad. He might not really want to go but he told Jongdae he’d be there and he’s not a jerk who would stand him up. 

Chanyeol closes his laptop and leaves the house right away. His black jeans and gray sweater will have to do. That’s nice enough right? The restaurant isn’t that fancy. 

Chanyeol rushes to the bus and does his very best to have Jongdae wait the least amount of time possible but he can’t control traffic. Chanyeol runs from where the bus let’s him off to the restaurant. He walks in and notices the restaurant was quite a bit fancier than he thought. He can feel the judgement when the staff look at him. 

“Do you have a reservation?” A waiter asks with no emotion, so much for customer service. 

“Um I think?” Chanyeol answers “My uh... date already has a table.”

“Name?” The waiter asks unimpressed. 

“Kim Jongdae” Chanyeol says, really hoping they haven’t kicked Jongdae out yet. 

“Right” The waiter said, putting on the fakest smile “I should have known, right this way.”

“Thank you” Chanyeol smiles back politely. 

The waiter brings him to a small table in the corner of the restaurant. Jongdae is sitting alone at the table drinking a glass of water. He’s wearing a suit and Chanyeol is wearing a sweater... well shit. Chanyeol is really being an awful date and he feels terrible for making Jongdae look so bad. 

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae lights up “You made it!”

“Yeah” Chanyeol laughs taking a seat “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, you’re here now and that’s all that matters” Jongdae smiles, he really seems to mean it and Chanyeol is blown away. How is he not upset? “I like your sweater”

“Thanks I um” Chanyeol says feeling a bit self conscious “Didn’t know it was this fancy, I would have at least worn a tie.”

“No don’t worry about it” Jongdae dismisses “I can’t really picture you in a suit honestly, oversized clothes suit you well though.”

“I can clean up!” Chanyeol defends smiling “I look good in a suit, you’ll see next time.”

“Next time?” Jongdae blushes. 

“Oh” Chanyeol says, realizing what he said, why did he say that? “Yeah if we end up going somewhere, like a musical or uhh... probably with Junmyeon or something.”

“Right” Jongdae smiles but Chanyeol can tell he’s disappointed “Yeah we should all go together.”

Chanyeol is rather confused with Jongdae’s behaviour. He’s not at all acting the same as he was before. Now he’s just really understanding and respectful?

“This place is really good at italian food” Jongdae mentions reading the menu “Recently I’ve developed a bit of a love for it.”

“My mom used to own an italian restaurant” Chanyeol smiles “It was a lot of work though so now she just cooks for us.”

“I’m sure this won’t be as good as hers” Jongdae says, reading over the menu 

“She is an amazing chef” Chanyeol nods “She doesn’t usually make pizza though so I think I’ll try that.”

“If we’re sharing I’d want tuscan sausage” Jongdae smiles. 

“Sure that sounds good” Chanyeol nods. 

They order their food and talk about anything that comes to their minds. The conversation doesn’t even have an ounce of awkwardness. Chanyeol feels really comfortable for some reason, as if he’s known Jongdae for a while. Maybe it’s just how Jongdae is acting, he always seems to know what to say. 

“Your food” The waiter says putting down the pizza on the table “Please enjoy.”

“I’m so hungry” Chanyeol says, looking at the pizza before taking a slice. 

Chanyeol quickly eats his slice enjoying the delicious mix of flavours before he feels his mouth start to burn. Chanyeol reaches for his glass of water and drinks it as fast as possible. 

“It’s so spicy!” Chanyeol says between gulps of water. 

“Tuscan sausage is spicy!” Jongdae says trying not to laugh as he eats his slice “Doesn’t your mom cook with it?”

“No!” Chanyeol says taking a deep breath. 

“Chanyeol are you crying?” Jongdae asks, watching as Chanyeol’s eyes water. 

“It’s too spicy!” Chanyeol says, wiping his eyes. 

“We can order a different pizza if you want” Jongdae suggests. 

“No it’s ok” Chanyeol says before forcing a smile “You’ve waited long enough, I’ll just take the sausage off.” 

“Fine but I’ll take you out for ice cream after to make up for it.” Jongdae smiles before taking another slice of pizza. 

“Sounds good” Chanyeol nods “My friend works at an ice cream parlor nearby.”

“We should go there” Jongdae says with a huge smile “I’d really like to meet more of your friends.”

“Why do you care so much” Chanyeol asks before rephrasing “I mean, why do you care about my life? If I woke up from a coma I would probably be focused on reconnecting with my friends and family so why do you spend so much time with me?”

“My more recent memories are kind of... missing? I don’t remember a whole lot from after high school and I certainly don’t remember the accident” Jongdae says more seriously “Guess it feels better to talk to someone who doesn’t know me and isn’t sad I can’t remember them much. Junmyeon tries to hide it but I can tell he’s upset. I wish I could just remember...”

“I didn’t think of that” Chanyeol says biting his lip, Junmyeon has mentioned it but he didn’t realize how it would affect Jongdae “I’m sorry you had to go through this.”

“It’s not all bad” Jongdae says before taking another bite of pizza.

“Really?” Chanyeol asks wondering what good could have come from this. 

“At least I’m awake” Jongdae smiles “and I’m on a date with a cute boy so it could be way worse.”

Chanyeol should be used to Jongdae’s constant flirting but for some reason this time it feels really sincere and Chanyeol feels his cheeks heat up despite trying to pretend it annoys him. 

“In all seriousness I feel ok though” Jongdae continues “It’s a little rocky but I know I’m really lucky to have woken up after that long and the fact that I can walk has all the doctors baffled. This might sound weird but I’m actually not that upset about it.”

“I guess if you just woke up you wouldn’t have really felt time pass, it would be like waking up from a dream” Chanyeol says finishing his slice of pizza. 

“You have no idea” Jongdae smiles as though he said a joke “I’m really glad you gave me a chance.”

“Well you have to admit it was a little weird for me” Chanyeol says “I don’t know you but you know me somehow and keep following me all over the place. I would have called the police if you weren’t Junmyeon’s friend.”

“Can’t really explain it but I just wanted to spend more time with you” Jongdae says not making eye contact “maybe cause you woke me up or something I don’t know but I like you. I know you like Minseok and everything and trust me I wouldn’t intervene usually but... I don’t know where I’m going with this, I‘m just really glad you came and we got to spend time like this.”

“Me too” Chanyeol smiles and some feelings bubble up that he didn’t know he had. 

Jongdae finally looks up at Chanyeol and smiles back before Chanyeol notices that Jongdae is blushing. He’s never seen Jongdae like this, all shy and chill and... cute. As much as this whole situation kinda freaked Chanyeol out and honestly made him a bit annoyed, he’s happy now. He’s not sure why but he’s actually really happy he got to see this side of Jongdae. 

~=+•+=~

“This is the place” Chanyeol says as they walk up to the ice cream parlour. 

“Is Kyungsoo working tonight?” Jongdae asks, opening the door. 

“Yeah looks like” Chanyeol smiles seeing his friend behind the counter, completely ignoring that he never told Jongdae his friend’s name. 

“The one with the round eyes right?” Jongdae asks. 

“Yeah how’d you know?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Lucky guess” Jongdae smiles, Kyungsoo looks almost the same in real life, although Chanyeol’s dreams may have exaggerated Kyungsoo’s height. He’s not that short. “I’ll go get us something.”

Jongdae walks up to the counter to order his date some ice cream. 

“You a friend of Chanyeol’s?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“He’s my date actually” Jongdae smiles, he loves the sound of that. 

“I thought-“ Kyungsoo starts with a confused look. 

“Yeah he likes Minseok I know but until they’re official I still have a shot” Jongdae smirks. 

“Well good luck. If Chanyeol agreed then he probably likes you at least a bit” Kyungsoo smiles back “what did you want to order?”

“Two apple mint comes please!” Jongdae answer. 

“But-” Kyungsoo starts. 

“I’m kidding” Jongdae laughs “I know he hates it, one apple mint and one cotton candy.”

Kyungsoo smiles and nods. 

~=+•+=~

“Chanyeol!” Chanyeol hears a voice call out. 

He looks down the beach and sees a man with curly black hair running towards him. 

“Listen dude I have no idea what’s going on” the man says once he’s finally caught up to Chanyeol “One second we were in that cafe, then everything got dark and then I was just here on this beach. Do you have any idea what happened? I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

“Do I know you?” Chanyeol asks, confused. 

“Yeah, I’m Jongdae” Jongdae answers “you know, the guy who spilled coffee on your white shirt and then bought you another to make up for it. We hung out for a couple hours.”

“I don’t remember that” Chanyeol says skeptically. 

“That doesn’t make any sense, it was like an hour ago” Jongdae says genuinely confused, he's not going insane is he? “I knew your name so it was definitely you.”

“Are you stalking me?” Chanyeol asks, taking a step back. 

“I’m not!” Jongdae says frustrated “I just want to know how I woke up here! You’re the last person I saw, you should know.”

“I’ve never seen you before, you have the wrong guy” Chanyeol says, turning around to walk away. 

As soon as he does both Chanyeol and Jongdae hear a defining animalistic scream. 

“What the hell is that!” Jongdae yells covering his ears. 

“A dragon” Chanyeol answers calmly before pointing towards the sky “Don’t worry I have a masterball there’s no way it’s getting away.”

“Are you talking about a video game when there’s a fucking dragon!” Jongdae yells not understanding how Chanyeol is so calm “Dragons aren’t real! Neither is Pokémon!”

“Really?” Chanyeol says sarcastically before reaching into his tiny completely empty jean pocket and pulling out a pokeball “then what’s this?” 

“How did you-“ Jongdae asks before he realizes what’s going on “Oh! I’m dreaming! Of course I am!”

“No you’re not” Chanyeol disagrees “now shhh I have to catch this bunny with my masterball”

“Wasn’t that just a dragon in the sky?” Jongdae asks, looking at the bunny that somehow appeared. 

“Um” Chanyeol says, a bit puzzled “was it?”

“Doesn’t matter, this is my dream, I’ll just make it disappear” Jongdae says confidently but nothing happens “oh...”

“Told you this wasn’t a dream” Chanyeol answers smuggly. 

“Oh come on Chanyeol, a dragon turned into a bunny and you think this is real” Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe it’s my dream” Chanyeol counters before making a bouquet of flowers appear in his hand “yup! my dream!”

“That doesn’t make sense, how am I in your dream?” Jongdae asks. 

“Maybe you’re not real” Chanyeol says before staring at Jongdae “that’s weird I can’t make you do anything.”

“I’m stuck in your dream... that’s why I was teleported here... and the blackness must be your day” Jongdae says, piecing it together “holy shit how am I supposed to get home?”

“Maybe we can go there” Chanyeol offers “where do you live?”

“I-I don’t know” Jongdae says terrified “I don’t remember anything... I remember my childhood and you but nothing else”

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol says sincerely “um but if this really is my dream and you’re really stuck here then maybe we can just do fun things together. Then when I wake up I can figure out how to get you out.”

“That’s a good idea” Jongdae nods “You'll have to remember me this time though. Then we can figure this out.”

“Good” Chanyeol nods “now what do you want to do?”

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol wakes up feeling weird... he dreamt of Jongdae... but he didn’t know it was Jongdae? How did he not recognize him? The whole thing felt really weird, almost like Chanyeol wasn’t himself, like he wasn’t in control, like he was just watching a movie with no way of changing the plot. But Chanyeol also hasn’t remembered his dreams in so long... maybe that’s just what a normal dream feels like. 

Chanyeol rubs his face and gets out of bed before jumping in the shower. After his date with Jongdae, Chanyeol felt conflicted. He likes Minseok and he barely knows Jongdae but he felt... something on that date with Jongdae. He’s not sure why and actually everything about Jongdae is... abnormal. Chanyeol feels things he shouldn’t after knowing him for so little time, Jongdae knows him too well and there’s all that weird dream stuff. Chanyeol doesn’t know what to make of it. Which is why he has a date with Minseok today. He wants to see how he feels about Minseok. He’s not sure why but Chanyeol just really wants to compare the two, probably so he can see that dating Minseok is so much more straightforward with no unexplained weirdness. 

Minseok planned a whole date but hasn’t told Chanyeol anything about it. All he said is that they’re going out for brunch and Minseok will pick him up. Chanyeol gets dressed and waits around the apartment for Minseok to come. After a while he hears a knock on the door and he jumps off the couch to answer the door. 

“Hi!” Chanyeol says excitedly with a big smile. 

“Hey” Minseok smiles softly back at him “Are you ready?”

“Yeah” Chanyeol nids before walking out of the apartment and locking the door “So where are we going?”

“It’s still a surprise Chanyeol” Minseok laughs “You’ll like it I promise.”

Chanyeol and Minseok get into Minseok’s car and he drives them out of the parking lot. The longer they drive the more curious Chanyeol gets but Minseok won’t say anything about their destination. Eventually, Minseok rolls up to a cafe. 

“A cafe?” Chanyeol asks, hoping his disappointment isn’t too obvious. 

“It’s special” Minseok smiles “come on let’s go in” 

They walk into the cafe and Chanyeol realizes what’s special about it. It’s a cat cafe. 

“I know how much you love pets so I thought you’d like it” Minseok smiles before walking towards the cat room. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol says softly. 

They walk into the cat room and find a nice couch to sit on. While they look over the menu and fluffy gray cat jumps up on the couch and curls onto Minseok’s lap. 

“Oh my god she’s so cute” Minseok coos. 

“She really is” Chanyeol smiles before putting his menu down and reaching out to pet the cat. 

She sniffs his hand before purring and head butting his hand. 

“Wow they’re so friendly” Chanyeol says surprised, usually cats take longer to warm up to him. 

“They’re trained to be” Minseok answers “my kitty would never do this with strangers.”

“You have a cat?” Chanyeol asks, Minseoks never mentioned it. 

“Yeah Tan” Minseok answers “She’s pretty laid back, we kinda have the same energy. Her idea of a good time is sitting on something comfy near me.”

“Not on your lap?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Nah” Minseok answers “Just being close is good enough for her.”

“I feel like I’d need more interaction if I had a cat” Chanyeol answers “I don’t know like an outgoing cat. A playful cat who asks for attention and is vocal like a Siamese or something. Just more energy.”

“Probably better getting a dog then” Minseok answers before picking up the menu. 

“Yeah probably” Chanyeol nods before reading his menu. 

Both of them order their brunches and continue to pet any cats that approach them. As much fun as this is, Chanyeol can’t get it out of his mind that something feels wrong. Minseok is more of a cat person and he’s more of a dog person but that’s fine right? Why does it just feel off... 

“That cat looks like you” Minseok laughs, pointing at the giant maine coon cat. 

“You’re just saying that cause he’s the biggest cat here” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe but there are some similarities! Like... I don’t know, he just looks friendly” Minseok smiles. 

Chanyeol grabs his head with his hand feeling a wave of pain hit it. 

_ “You look just like that cat” Chanyeol says.  _

_ “The black one? Why?” Someone answers.  _

_ “You have the same smile” Chanyeol smiles before leaning forward and kissing the turned up corners of his smile. _

“Chanyeol are you ok?” Minseok asks, concerned. 

“Yeah just had uh déjà-vu or something” Chanyeol explains. 

“Maybe you need a coffee, they have some great cattes” Minseok answers. 

“Is that a cat pun?” Chanyeol laughs forgetting his headache. 

“It is” Minseok laughs “but they are really good.”

“Alright I’ll get one” Chanyeol agrees. 

After another 20 minutes in the cafe, Chanyeol finishes his drink and can start to feel the rash forming on his arms and hands from petting the cats. He tries to hide it because he doesn’t know how to explain to Minseok that he’s allergic but still agreed to come in here. He’s just too awkward to tell Minseok that this might not have been a great idea. Well it would have been great if he had a Benadryl. Chanyeol tries to stop himself from thinking about how it would have been easier with Jongdae, but he fails. He just knows he could have told Jongdae about his allergy and not felt bad, although knowing Jongdae he would somehow already know about Chanyeol’s allergy and have brought meds. 

“Are your hands ok?” Minseok says, finally noticing the redness. 

“Huh?” Chanyeol says before pulling his oversized sleeves over his hands giving him sweater paws “yeah just they get dry in winter. It’s not bad, just need to moisturize.”

“Do you want to go home?” Minseok asks. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks surprised “already?” 

“You just seem distracted today” Minseok answers “you keep looking off, if today isn’t a great day I get it. We can do this another day.”

“Uh yeah” Chanyeol agrees “that’s probably better... I have a lot on my mind.”

“You can tell me about it if you want” Minseok says softly before getting up. 

“It’s nothing in particular” Chanyeol says getting up “just lots of random stuff. I don’t think I slept very well.”

“That sucks” Minseok says, walking Chanyeol back to the car “I’ve had days like that, where you wake up and there everything just feels off.”

“Yeah exactly” Chanyeol smiles, feeling validated.


	9. Chapter 9

This night Chanyeol sleeps even worse. He’s back to the hellish half awake half dreaming sleep he had a few days ago. 

12:51 am 

_ “You should really get to sleep earlier, 4 hours really isn’t enough even for a college student” The man scolds “You need sleep to function properly, coffee isn’t a substitute for sleep!” _

_ “I know but I was studying!” Chanyeol pouts “I’ll sleep 8 hours for the whole rest of the week I promise.” _

_ “Good.” He smiles _

2:14 am 

_ “Jesus Chanyeol, put some clothes on!” The man exclaims.  _

_ “I didn’t choose to have a nightmare, this isn’t my fault!” Chanyeol yells in front of the entire exam hall.  _

_ “Couldn’t you have had a less cliché dream” The man yells back.  _

_ “I didn’t choose it!” Chanyeol yells.  _

4:02 am 

_ “Just say it” Chanyeol says “I don’t care what it is, just say it.” _

_ “I...” The man starts quietly “I don’t know when but... I started developing feelings for you.” _

_ “Feelings?” Chanyeol asks  _

_ “ _ Feelings _ ” The man says before looking at Chanyeol “Are you going to reject me?” _

_ “No” _

4:49am

_ “This might be a bad idea but” Chanyeol starts “It must have been a lonely past week right? We should hang out tonight, as friends. We are friends right?” _

_ He pauses for a moment, clearly deep in thought “Ok we can hang out as friends.” _

_ “Great!” Chanyeol smiles widely causing him to smile back at him and Chanyeol tries to ignore the small tug he feels on his heart.  _

7:37am

_ “I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol hears as he feels burning hot coffee splash against his chest “I’ll buy you a new one!” _

_ “A new shirt?” Chanyeol asks.  _

_ “A new coffee” The man clarifies “maybe a new shirt too. That’s not an expensive one right?” _

_ “I bought it at target”  _

9:12am 

_ “No” Chanyeol says, pulling him into his arms “I’ll remember, this time I will. I won’t forget, I won’t date anyone else. You don’t need to be sad.” _

_ “Chanyeol you can’t” The man says looking up “We’ve tried before” _

_ “No” Chanyeol says firmly “I can’t accept that.” _

_ “The dreams ending anyway” He says before snuggling closer to Chanyeol “Just hold me.” _

Chanyeol wakes up with a familiar pain. It’s been a while since he felt that way but looking back on some of the parts of the dreams he can remember it makes sense he’d feel upset. But what are those dreams? Is his brain trying to make an excuse for the weird dreams he had before? Who is the man? Chanyeol has some ideas but they’re... crazy. He just pushes back the memories dismissing them as nothing more than an overactive imagination, sleep deprivation and too much caffeine even though he only had one latte yesterday. 

Thinking back on his date yesterday makes Chanyeol sigh. Why did he feel so uncomfortable the whole time? He used to be so excited to go on a date with Minseok but now it feels almost like a chore. Not that hanging out with Minseok isn’t fun because of course, it is but fighting off the endless thoughts and feelings of discomfort kind of ruin the date. There has to be a reason for this... Chanyeol hopes anyway. 

“Hey Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol says when Kyungsoo answers the phone. 

“Why do you keep calling me when you know I hate it” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“I’d rather Skype, this is a compromise” Chanyeol says feeling a chuckle bubble up “anyway I need to talk to you.”

“You can’t pick between Minseok and that new boy, right?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Not quite” Chanyeol says smiling that Kyungsoo knows him so well “actually yeah that’s it but it’s more about the weird feelings I’m feeling.”

“I’m intrigued” Kyungsoo says, prompting Chanyeol to continue. 

“With Jongdae I feel so normal? Like he’s one of my friends and I can just be me without worrying about anything. He talks to me the way any of my friends do... well ok with a ton more flirting but I just mean he seems to know how to talk to me.” Chanyeol explains. 

“You’re a good pair then” Kyungsoo concludes “kindred spirits.”

“I guess I don’t know” Chanyeol says “and with Minseok I’m just still trying to figure out how to act around him, the way you do with any person you don’t know well, nothing weird but like I can’t talk to him the way I can with people I trust. Which is fine cause we don’t know each other that well and the point of dating is to get to know someone. But there’s also this weird feeling that going on a date with him is just wrong. Maybe I’m overthinking it.”

“Sounds like you made up your mind” Kyungsoo says flatly. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks. 

“You like Jongdae which is why dating Minseok is weird” Kyungsoo explains “it makes sense.”

“But I liked Minseok first” Chanyeol says, confused. 

“Yeah, but if Jongdae is a better match, which it sounds like it, then it wouldn’t matter. You like Jongdae better” Kyungsoo says like it’s the simplest thing “That was the point of dating more than one person, right? To see who you’re better with and that’s Jongdae. But if you’re still not sure then ask Jongdae out again and see if maybe it was just one good date and nothing more.”

“I think I’ll do that” Chanyeol says, not really believing that he could like Jongdae more, it must have just been a one-time thing “thanks Soo.”

“No problem” Kyungsoo says sincerely “now stop calling me!”

Kyungsoo hangs up before Chanyeol even has a chance to say bye. Mere seconds later Chanyeol hears a knock on his door.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yells from across the door “you better be home!”

“Nope I’m out” Chanyeol yells back before walking towards the door. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even need to open the door because Baekhyun has already unlocked it and let himself in. 

“What do you want?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Jun needs cheering up and I said we should bake a cake and then Kyungsoo told me I’m not allowed to use an oven without supervision so” Baekhyun says strolling into Chanyeol’s kitchen “how do you turn it on?”

“Jesus Baekhyun, don't touch it” Chanyeol says following him into the room “shouldn’t we just buy him a cake?”

“That doesn’t show we care, we need to bake it with love” Baekhyun says before making a hand-heart over his chest where his heart should be. 

“Yeah but don’t we want it to be edible?” Chanyeol sighs “Kyungsoo would be way better at this.”

“He said food won’t fix the fact his friend doesn’t remember him” Baekhyun explains “which is stupid because food fixes everything.”

“I never thought I’d see the day when Kyungsoo said something so stupid” Chanyeol laughs “maybe we could get Jongdae to help us bake it.”

“We’d need his contact info” Baekhyun says “and we can’t ask Junmyeon cause that would ruin the surprise.”

“I can call him” Chanyeol says casually before Baekhyun gives him a look of confusion “we’re friends, I kinda woke him up from his coma so he wanted to be friends.”

“Well do it then” Baekhyun answers. 

After a short phone call, Jongdae agrees to come over and Chanyeol and Baekhyun wait patiently. Chanyeol was a little apprehensive to invite Jongdae since he has so many unresolved feelings but for Junmyeon he can suck it up. Plus, if they’re all just baking a cake for Junmyeon then it’ll just be a platonic meeting anyway. Jongdae doesn’t strike Chanyeol as someone who enjoys pda so he should be safe with the flirting too. Eventually, there’s a knock on the door and they run to the door like excited kids. Baekhyun pulls on the door so fast they barely even see it open. 

“You must be Baekhyun” Jongdae says with a smile “I was excited to meet you.”

“Makes sense I’m the best friend Junmyeon has” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Most obnoxious maybe” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

“So how are we going to do this?” Jongdae asks, walking in “I hope one of you knows how to bake because I certainly don’t”

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Kyungsoo” Baekhyun agrees. 

They beg Kyungsoo to help them and he eventually agrees, mostly because Jongdae will help them too and Kyungsoo thinks that’s the part that will actually cheer Junmyeon up. 

The kitchen gets really crowded with all 4 of them but they make it work, which just means Kyungsoo does 50% of the work while occasionally telling them to measure and mix things. They all take equal parts in decorating the cake though and it comes out... very homemade but like Baekyun said, it’s full of love. If the hand-written words “Jongdae doesn’t have his memories but he still thinks you’re cool” don’t make Junmyeon smile, nothing will. 

“Now we just need to bring it to him” Jongdae smiles. 

“Is he even home?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“He doesn’t have a shift today so he should be” Chanyeol explains. 

“What if he was out with friends” Baekhyun asks with a smile “just kidding he’s probably doing homework.”

“Ok let’s take Baekhyun's car” Chanyeol says before finding a transport container for the cake. 

“We’re always taking my car but never giving me gas money, seems fair” Baekhyun complains. 

“Think of it as payment for us putting up with you” Kyungsoo teases. 

“Fair” Baekhyun laughs. 

They all get in the car and Baekhyun tries to drive carefully so the cake doesn’t get banged around too much but it may not have worked. The icing everywhere just gives the cake charm... probably. One they arrive they all walk up to the door and Jongdae knocks. They hear some shuffling before the distinct sound of the lock unlocking. 

“What are you all doing here?” Junmyeon says opening the door. 

“We baked you a cake” Jongdae explains before Chanyeol opens the container to show Junmyeon the cake “to cheer you up. I’m sorry I can’t remember our friendship but I know we can start a new one even if I never remember.”

“You really didn’t have to do that” Junmyeon says smiling “well come in so we can eat it together.”

The boys all smile and bring the cake in. They each have a slice and enjoy their time together. Junmyeon looks a lot happier by the end and they see that their plan has succeeded. Jongdae even hugs him which clearly makes Junmyeon feel better about the whole situation. It’s a lovely afternoon and even Chanyeol feels better. It’s nice just to think about how lucky he is to have such great friends, he barely even thinks about the craziness that’s been going on recently. 

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol honestly isn’t even surprised when today he’s thrown back into the half-dream/half-awake thing. As awful as it feels it’s better when he knows it’s normal for him. He should really give those dream doctors a call about this. 

3:14 am 

_ “Can’t I just stand like you?” The man with curly black hair says ignoring Chanyeol and going to touch the lake floor.  _

_ “No!” Chanyeol says before grabbing him by the waist to hold him up “I’m taller, you won’t be able to touch the ground without your mouth and nose going underwater.” _

_ “Oh right” He says, blushing looking away from Chanyeol but not bothering to get out of Chanyeol’s hold _ .

3:57 am 

_ “I’m not afraid of haunted houses, Chanyeol” The man rolls his eyes.  _

_ “Yeah but maybe there are real monsters in there” Chanyeol says taking a step back “you never know!” _

_ “Trust me, I know” He laughs “plus you’re big and strong and can protect me.” _

_ “Who would protect me?” Chanyeol asks scary.  _

_ “Your boyfriend” The guy laughs.  _

_ “Who?” Chanyeol asks.  _

_ “Me you dumbass” _

5:03 am 

_ “Dude you’re kinda hot” He says staring at Chanyeol’s exposed chest “no homo though”  _

_ “I’m literally gay” Chanyeol replies with a laugh.  _

_ “Oh cool me too” the guy replies “full homo then.” _

7:42 am 

_ “So what do you do for a living?” Jongdae asks.  _

_ “I’m a student right now but I also make smoothies to pay some of the bills” Chanyeol explains “it sounds bad but it’s actually kinda fun and I work with one of my best friends. The only downside is the smoothie names.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “They’re all puns” Chanyeol laughs.  _

_ “Oh god why” Jongdae laughs “do you have to say the names?” _

_ “I avoid it at all costs”  _

9:48am

_ “I love you” Chanyeol says, pulling away.  _

_ “You’re really enjoying saying that aren’t you” He smiles.  _

_ “It feels right” Chanyeol responds, smiling as well. _

Chanyeol could have sworn some of those dreams were with Jongdae. The black curly hair and... they look just like him but maybe that’s just him projecting it on his memory of the dream. Or maybe his brain is just adding Jongdae in everything because they have a date today. Unless... he’s dreamt of Jongdae before? In the dreams, he doesn’t remember? Everything points to that but it’s just too ridiculous, but how did he wake up saying Jongdae’s name? How does Jongdae know him so well and why is Chanyeol so comfortable with him? It would make sense that they met in Chanyeol’s dreams but that’s just impossible. 

Instead of continuing to think of his ridiculous theories, Chanyeol works on an essay he has to write. This time he sets an alarm so he won’t stand Jongdae up again. Thinking back to it Chanyeol feels awful about that, he really should have been watching the time, but the fact that Jongdae waited and didn’t get mad says a lot about him. Chanyeol can’t believe how often he thinks about Jongdae. Even more than he used to think about Minseok. Chanyeol might  _ might  _ have a crush on Jongdae. Maybe. 

Chanyeol doesn’t get much of his essay written but for some reason he’s still proud of the work he did. Once the timer goes off he turns off his computer and gets dressed. He makes it to the date early and smiles knowing he’ll get to show Jongdae that he does care and isn’t a jerk. It’s weird he wants to prove that even though Jongdae clearly doesn’t think he's a jerk. 

“Ready?” Jongdae asks. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol smiles looking up to see Jongdae beside “I’m curious though, why did you want to meet here?”

“Your- I mean our campus is pretty cute and I know this super-secret trail to a pretty garden” Jongdae smiles back “Thought it would be fun to talk while walking down a nature trail.”

“I thought I was the only one who knew about the trail” Chanyeol says a little sad it’s not as secret as he thought, he’d never seen anything about it online. 

Jongdae just winks at him and they start to walk. It’s not a long walk, maybe 20 minutes from the middle of campus but it takes a lot longer if you just walk slowly and talk the whole time. 

“So are you ready to join back into school?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yeah I’ll be starting next semester, it’s too late into this one to catch up” Jongdae explains “I’m going to continue with psychology.”

“I honestly thought you were lying about that just to spend time with me” Chanyeol laughs. 

“That would have been a good idea but it's actually my major” Jongdae smiles “It’s interesting to learn how we work on a mental level you know? Like why we make the choices we make, why feel certain ways about certain things.”

“Yeah I get that” Chanyeol smiles “I always find that interesting, I get to learn more about myself.”

Jongdae doesn’t reply but just looks up at Chanyeol and smiles before reaching out to hold his  hand. 

“Is this ok?” Jongdae asks. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol smiles before giving Jongdae's hand a little squeeze. 

The two continue to walk down the path together hand in hand and Chanyeol feels his heart swell. It’s probably safe to assume he has a crush on Jongdae. Probably a pretty big crush. Jongdae is just so likeable and adorable. Chanyeol never stood a chance. The way he laughs, the way the corners of his lips curl further when he smiles, the way his eyes seem to sparkle when he looks at Chanyeol, Chanyeol’s heart can barely take it. It’s weird to think how fast he’s changed his mind about Jongdae but he’s not really upset about it.

“Wow” Jongdae says when they arrive at the secret little bench amongst the trees, bushes and flowers “it’s so much prettier in real life.”

“Did you find a picture online?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Oh uh yeah on some random blog” Jongdae says quickly “want to sit?” 

“Sure” Chanyeol says before they both sit on the bench. 

They take a moment just to take in their surroundings. It’s quiet but it’s the comforting type of quiet, it’s peaceful like they can stay here and forget the rest of the world. 

“It’s nice to have some quiet again” Jongdae speaks up effectively breaking the silence “I thought I wouldn’t like it because um well I spent so long in the dark in a way but life is a lot more than I remember. So many people, so much to do. Don’t get me wrong I love it but having some quiet is nice too.” 

“Quiet is good sometimes” Chanyeol nods “other times you have to bake a cake in your apartment with 3 other people.”

“That was such a mess” Jongdae laughs “fun but a mess.”

“You didn’t have to clean up after” Chanyeol laughs more. 

“True” Jongdae laughs before leaning on Chanyeol “what would I do without you?”

“You’d have to-” Chanyeol pauses looking down at Jongdae staring right back up at him. Chanyeol stops smiling when he notices Jongdae seems like he’s seriously upset about the idea of not having Chanyeol. “clean things.”

“I like you” Jongdae says seriously ignoring Chanyeol’s comment “a lot.”

“I uh I like you too.” Chnayeol says, feeling a bit embarrassed but Jongdae said it first. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jongdae asks moving his face closer to Chanyeol’s. 

“Yes” Chanyeol answers, not entirely sure why he’s so willing to admit his feelings and kiss Jongdae but in the moment he doesn’t even question it. 

Jongdae places one hand softly on Chanyeol’s cheek and brings his face level to Chanyeol’s. He leans in and presses his lips softly against Chanyeol’s. It’s a very pure kiss and doesn't last more than a few seconds but it feels really intimate because of how careful Jongdae seems to be. It only further confirms that Chanyeol definitely has a crush and Jongdae is so wonderful and caring and amazing. 

After the kiss, Chanyeol laces his fingers between Jongdae’s, craving more pure, adorable physical contact. He’d wrap Jongdae up in his arms but it feels a bit too soon for that. 

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol feels his stomach growl. When did he last eat? 8 am? It’s close to lunch now so Chanyeol leaves his bedroom and walks down the stairs into the kitchen. Luckily his parents are on vacation, he has the whole house to himself since Yoora is still in uni. He pulls out a pot and starts making the recipe he’s most confident about, tteokbokki. Before the water even boils though there’s a knock on the door. 

Chanyeol turns off the stovetop and walks towards the door to answer it. When he opens the door he sees a cute guy smiling at him. 

“Dreaming about your parents house again?” The guy says “can I come in?”

“Dreaming?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yes Chanyeol, you are dreaming” The guy says taking a small breath “this gets old after the 90th time but I’m Jongdae, I live in your dreams and you can’t remember me because you always forget I exist when you wake up.”

“Why should I believe you?” Chanyeol asks skeptically. 

“Because you’re my best friend and I know almost everything about you” Jongdae answers leaning on the door frame “is Toben here or did you not dream him into existence.”

“Toben” Chanyeol says slowly before the little black poodle appears in his arms “ok yeah I believe you, come in I’m making food.”

“Italian?” Jongdae asks, walking in. 

“Nah, my mom does that” Chanyeol answers, walking towards the kitchen. 

“Yeah I know” Jongdae smiles “Where are your parents?”

“Guess I didn’t feel like dreaming of them” Chanyeol shrugs “supposedly they're on a trip or at least that’s what I thought 20 minutes ago.”

“Usually you’re not as laid back” Jongdae says sitting down on a barstool near the kitchen island “what happened today?”

“I finished my exams” Chanyeol explains “Kinda got drunk before sleeping so it’s probably that.”

“Oh wow it’s been 5 days since I’ve seen you then” Jongdae says, doing the math in his head. 

Jongdae sits down at the little table in the kitchen and Chanyeol updates Jongdae on the past 5 days, as per Jongdae’s request, before they just start talking about random topics. After a little while, Chanyeol finishes cooking and brings the food to the table. 

“What happens to you when I’m not sleeping?” Chanyeol says sitting down with his food before giving Jongdae a bowl too. 

“I sorta live in a black void” Jongdae explains “sometimes I get caught up in your weird dreams but I can’t do anything because they literally make no sense at all. Just colours and shapes flying everywhere.”

“Doesn't that suck?” Chanyeol asks, taking a bite of the food. 

“Yeah” Jongdae smiles sadly “you’re my only friend but you never remember me. It’s shitty but it’s better than being dead I guess.”

“You think you’re dead?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I don’t know maybe. Maybe I’m a ghost” Jongdae says, not thinking about it much “Whatever I am, I think I’m cursed.”

“You get to live in dreamland forever” Chanyeol answers “That’s not so bad.”

“I can’t see my family” Jongdae explains “They’re all I remember from my life and I’ll never get to see them again.”

“Maybe I could get you out?” Chanyeol suggests. 

“We’ve tried” Jongdae shakes his head “I’ve tried everything and trust me no matter what we do, I can’t leave and you never remember me.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, not sure what could make Jongdae feel better. Jongdae looks down at his food clearly not enjoying the conversation. After a few seconds, Chanyeol noticed a tear fall into Jongdae’s food. 

“Oh- are you-“ Chanyeol says eloquently. 

“It’s fine” Jongdae before wiping his eyes “Just sometimes I remember how much I miss being a real person, but I’m not so I just have to get over it and enjoy uh dreamland. You know? Just enjoy what I have.”

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol says sadly before walking towards Jongdae to hug him. 

“It’s not your fault, at least I don’t think it is” Jongdae says wrapping his arms around Chanyeol “you make it better”

“I wish I could do more” Chanyeol says “if it makes you feel better I kind of feel like you’re... a real friend.”

“Right friend” Jongdae laughs bitterly. 

“What?” Chanyeol says, pulling away from the hug to look at Jongdae, not understanding what he said wrong. 

“Every night I learn more and more about you and every morning you forget I exist” Jongdae says as if Chanyeol didn’t know that “so you know what, if I admit something to you and you take it badly, you’ll never know it even happened.”

“I’m not following” Chanyeol says confused, his drunk brain probably still isn’t working right. 

Jongdae won’t look at his face. He bites his lip and looks at his feet. 

“Just say it” Chanyeol says “I don’t care what it is just say it.”

“I...” Jongdae starts quietly “I don’t know when but... I started developing feelings for you.”

“Feelings?” Chanyeol asks 

“ _ Feelings _ ” Jongdae emphases before looking at Chanyeol “Are you going to reject me?”

“No” Chanyeol says, not quite knowing why but he won’t “I don’t know what I feel but it’s something... I think I like you too.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting that” Jongdae says pressing his lips together “Every time I’d flirt with you, you’d push me away or just laugh.”

“That’s just kinda how I react” Chanyeol smiles “It doesn’t mean anything and you’re a great person... I think anyway so that’s why I like you. That’s all I really care about, I like people I know, people who are cute and nice.”

“I’ll use that for the next dream” Jongdae laughs lightly “I still can’t believe you like me.”

“I wish I could remember more” Chanyeol frowns “that way I could tell you why I like you and it could be all nice and romantic.”

“That’s fine” Jongdae smiles “the fact you’re you is enough.”

“Maybe we could go on a date” Chanyeol suggests. 

“A date? I’m just a dream though” Jongdae says “we can’t really date, I just wanted to tell you how I felt.”

“You’re a person” Chanyeol disagrees “We can date. Just for a couple of hours every night but we can do it.”

“Sounds painful” Jongdae remarks “Dating you knowing you’ll never remember it.”

“It’s better than nothing though isn’t it?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I think it is” Jongdae nods “So you’re really ok dating me?”

“Yeah” Chanyeol nods “I want to and one day I’m going to get you out Jongdae.”

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol wakes up and feels his heart racing rapidly. He can’t stop thinking that these dreams are memories and if that’s true... Jongdae was in his dreams? While in a coma? The dream he just had would have been from... 6 months ago, that’s when he had his last exam and he did get drunk the night after. The details are right but it’s his brain, of course, he knows the right details to add. But Chanyeol still feels like there’s something more to this. The only thing he wants to do is ask Jongdae if it’s true, but what if it’s not and Jongdae thinks he’s insane? Well it is just a dream after all, dreams are supposed to be weird. Before doing anything else, Chanyeol calls Jongdae. 

“Chanyeol?” Jongdae answers the phone “Why did you call me?”

“Um so this is going to sound weird but I’ve been having weird dreams but they don’t seem like dreams they feel like memories” Chanyeol explains. 

“Ok” Jongdae answers sounding unsure.

“It’s always with you but I never recognize you” Chanyeol continues “Sometimes I see the whole dream from start to finish but sometimes I only see little scenes and I don’t know I was wondering if you have any idea why.” 

“I might” Jongdae answers apprehensively. 

“They aren’t dreams, are they?” Chanyeol asks. 

“No, they were” Jongdae assures him “how much do you know?”

“In them, you said we were dreaming but that you were stuck and I would forget you every morning” Chanyeol explains. 

“Right well the cat’s out of the bag I guess” Jongdae says with a bit of a chuckle “That’s what was happening, while I was in a coma I lived in your dreams.”

“So those were all real?” Chanyeol asks “The haunted house, the swimming, the confession?”

“Which confession?” Jongdae asks. 

“Um, I just woke up from that dream” Chanyeol explains “You told me you liked me and weren’t sure I’d feel the same way cause I was pushing you away.”

“Oh God that was the first time! Out of all my confessions that was by far the worst” Jongdae whines “Even the first time I told you I loved you was better and you disappeared a second later.”

“You love me?” Chanyeol asks, surprised. 

“I probably shouldn’t have said that but uh yeah I do” Jongdae admits. 

“I probably heard you say it in a dream before but I don’t really remember” Chanyeol says slowly still thinking about how insane the whole situation is “I can’t believe everything I saw was real... so we’ve been dating for...”

“A while” Jongdae finishes “But you didn’t remember so it doesn’t really count.”

“Yeah it does” Chanyeol argued “It happened and now I know about it.”

“If you remember everything that’s going to be really embarrassing” Jongdae says. 

“For you?” Chanyeol asks. 

“For you” Jongdae laughs “but just know I thought it was cute, whatever it was, I always thought it was cute.”

“You’re delusional aren’t you?” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Only for you” Jongdae laughs again “Also you can call me after any dream you want to talk about, it would be nice to relive it with you.”

“I um” Chanyeol says feeling a ton of repressed emotions bubbling up and almost suffocating him “I might need some time to get used to this.”

“I get it, don't worry Chanyeol” Jongdae says and Chanyeol can hear the comforting smile in his voice. 

Does Chanyeol love him back?


	10. Chapter 10

Since that phone call with Jongdae, Chanyeol has felt super weird. It’s like emotionally he knows that what Jongdae said is true, that they know each other and everything but logically he just doesn’t accept it. Every night that passes though he sees more and more of the life they’ve had together in Chanyeol’s dreams and every morning he calls Jongdae to essentially quiz him just to prove that Jongdae was really there. That’s pretty much the only time Chanyeol calls him though because he’s still not really ready to embrace Jongdae as... his crush or boyfriend? Whatever they would be. 

As confusing as this discovery has been to Chanyeol what’s been even more difficult is his relationship with Minseok. Should he stop going out with him? Does he still like him? Can he just throw away the last few months of his crush for Jongdae who he’s apparently known for much much longer? He really has no idea what to do about all this and taking a break from dating is the only thing he can think of right now. 

Chanyeol has debated telling Junmyeon or Kyungsoo but he’s not sure how they would react. 

Right on cue, Baekhyun walks into Chanyeol’s apartment to steal yet another bowl of cereal. Baekhyun looks a bit surprised to see Chanyeol sitting on the couch. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I took some time off” Chanyeol laughs “Do you steal my food every time I go to work?”

“I put it back later... most of the time” Baekhyun says, taking out a box of cookies “but why’d you take time off if you’re not even doing anything.”

“I have a lot on my mind” Chanyeol admits “just wanted some time to think.”

“Don’t you overthink enough without getting more time to do it?” Baekhyun teases, Chanyeol rolls his eyes with a little smile to prove he’s not actually upset “but since I’m here why not tell me.”

“You?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I can be a helpful friend sometimes” Baekhyun laughs “and you know I won’t judge.”

“It might sound crazy” Chanyeol says, considering taking Baekhyun up on his offer. 

“Even better” Baekhyun says before sitting beside Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol decides he might as well tell someone. He explains everything, every detail he can remember, to Baekhyun from start to finish and not once does Baekhyun seem like he’s not taking it seriously. He nods and asks questions which actually really helps Chanyeol feel better. Like he’s not insane and that what happened really happened. 

“Why do you actually believe me?” Chanyeol asks. 

“It’s not just you Chanyeol, Jongdae agrees, the nurses at the hospitals heard you say his name too and one night when you were drunk I heard you talking about dreaming too” Baekhyun explains “Just think of this way, the theory that’s most reasonable when there are many, is the one that requires less explanations. It’s Ockham’s razor and Jongdae’s consciousness in your head requires less assumptions than anything else, therefore it’s probably correct.”

“What?” Chanyeol says, surprised at Baekhyun’s response.    
  


“I take philosophy, we learned about this” Baekhyun shrugs “I’ve thought of other theories like an alien came down and messed with your brain to make you think you were dreaming but really you were in their test chamber but then you’d have to assume Jongdae was also in the test chamber but didn’t leave the hospital and that aliens would care about your lives, so you see your theory makes more sense, less assumptions.”

“Now I feel more confused” Chanyeol says, looking away from Baekhyun. 

“Ok whatever, doesn’t matter, point is I believe you and I mean it’s weird but sometimes weird things happen and science doesn't really understand comas anyways” Baekhyun says trying to get Chanyeol’s attention back “It actually makes a lot of sense, logically it’s the only thing that could explain it.”

“I guess you’re right” Chanyeol says, starting to accept it himself “It’s still just kinda hard to believe but talking to you about it does actually help a lot.”

“That’s because I’m a genius” Baekhyun smiles “Plus it makes a hell of a ‘how we met story’, I mean that’s like soulmate stuff.”

“I’m still not really sure what to do though” Chanyeol asks “Should I date him?”

“See this is why I’m happy you asked me, while Kyungsoo or Junmyeon might have said something deep, I’m not going to do that” Baekhyun smiles “You’d have to be really stupid to pick Minseok, you’re very clearly in love with Jongdae and you know that.”

“Uhh-” Chanyeol starts 

“You literally told him you loved him in your dreams Chanyeol come on what else do you need” Baekhyun cuts him off “Do not overthink this, just tell Minseok you’ve made a decision and date Jongdae and then figure out if you want to take it slow or whatever but at least break it off with Minseok first.”

“You’re right” Chanyeol says, accepting what Baekhyun said “It probably would have taken me weeks to figure that out but you’re definitely right.”

“See that’s why we make great friends, you overthink and I just say things bluntly” Baekhyun answers “sometimes we need another perspective.”

“What like when you were going to drop out of school cause you failed one class?” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Hey, I was young” Baekhyun argues. 

“That was last year” Chanyeol laughs

“Exactly, I was way younger and now I am wise” Baekhyun laughs “So now that I helped you and proved how amazing of a friend I am, can I steal your pocky?” 

“Yeah sure but don’t complain about me not paying for gas money anymore” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Oh but you know I will” Baekhyun says before walking back into the kitchen. 

After Baekhyun goes back to his apartment Chanyeol feels kind of lonely. He still has time off but he doesn’t really need to think much anymore and probably shouldn’t because he might ruin the clarity he finally has. Since he feels more comfortable with the whole dream thing, Chanyeol decides he should really talk to Jongdae. He doesn’t really know much about how Jongdae has felt about waking up from Chanyeol’s dream and he finds himself feeling more curious about it. 

Chanyeol invites Jongdae over who quickly accepts and Chanyeol smiles widely as he waits for Jongdae to arrive. After what feels like an eternity Jongdae finally knocks on the door and Chanyeol lets him in. 

“You know your apartment is almost exactly like it was in your dream” Jongdae comments “I wanted to say that the last time I was here but I couldn’t. Feels good to be able to talk about it.”

“That’s kind of why I invited you” Chanyeol says. 

“Oh?” Jongdae says turning to face Chanyeol “and I thought this was going to be a date.”

“Well it can be both I guess” Chanyeol blushes “I have movies and popcorn.”

“Sounds perfect” Jongdae smiles before wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck “but you wanted to talk about the dreams?”

“Um yeah” Chanyeol says as he feels his brain short wiring from so much attention from Jongdae “I just wanted to know how you feel about waking up and everything.”

“Oh well, that’s complicated” Jongdae says pulling away, the smile slowly fading from his face “I thought I’d be happy to be real but it’s hard.”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asks walking closer to Jongdae 

“I was used to living a life where mistakes were only temporary. If I said something or did something I didn’t like the next day it never happened and it’s kind of scary not to have that safety net.” Jongdae explains “When you didn’t like me at first I thought I had ruined it and kind of freaked out because there’s no redo in real life.

“I would have remembered you eventually” Chanyeol smiles.

“That’s true” Jongdae smiles back “I hope I remember too, all the stuff from before the accident.”

“You might” Chanyeol says trying to comfort him “even if you don’t, you’re building your friendships back.”

“That’s true” Jongdae smiles “and I can steal all of your friends.”

“I think you’ll get along really well with them” Chanyeol laughs. 

“So what movies do you have?” Jongdae asks before plopping down on Chanyeol’s couch. 

They end up watching zootopia because apparently one thing Chanyeol and Jongdae have never done is watch an actual movie together since Chanyeol’s brain can’t really dream of a proper 2-hour movie. It’s a lot of fun and Jongdae cuddles with him pretty much the whole time which is something Chanyeol is very ok with. 

“I really love this” Jongdae says softly out of the blue. 

“Yeah, zootopia is great” Chanyeol agrees. 

“Zootopia is nice but I meant being with you like this” Jongdae smiles warmly “it makes me feel safe and like not everything is changing all at once. You’re still here.”

“Well, I’m more than happy to do that for you.” Chanyeol smiles back. 

Jongdae slowly leans forward closing the gap between him and Chanyeol before confidently kissing Chanyeol. Chanyeol naturally responds by melting into the kiss and running his hands down Jongdae’s back. He knows they’ve done this a lot but to Chanyeol it still only really feels like the second time and he’s almost sad when Jongdae pulls away. 

“Feels different in real life” Jongdae smiles “Feels better.”

Chanyeol pulls Jongdae in for a hug and never wants to let go. Jongdae responds by just snuggling up closer and Chanyeol doesn’t think he’s felt this happy in at least months. 

“I was wondering if you could help me with Junmyeon” Jongdae starts before clarifying “I want to get to know him better but it feels a little weird when it’s just us two because he knows me so much better than I do” 

“I know the feeling” Chanyeol laughs lightly making Jongdae smile for a second. 

“It was really fun when we made him that cake, like with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun” Jongdae continues “Could we do something like that again?”

“We could host a party” Chanyeol says not realizing he said ‘we’ “I could invite Sehun too.”

“Sehun!” Jongdae exclaims excitedly “I haven’t met him yet but he was one of my favourites in your dreams.”

“Well, then it’s decided” Chanyeol smiles “we’ll have a party.”

“With Pictionary” Jongdae smiles wildly.

“Sure” Chanyeol laughs. 

~=+•+=~

Turns out planning a party wasn’t as hard as Chanyeol thought. Everyone was available on Saturday, turns out even Jongin and Yixing wanted to come so it should be a lot of fun. Kyungsoo asked if he could bring Minseok but Chanyeol isn’t really ready to face him yet. He hasn’t told Minseok he’s picking Jongdae and has kind of just been ignoring him for now. He’ll tell him soon. As soon as Chanyeol grows a spine

“I brought food!” Baekhyun yells bringing in two grocery bags and setting them on the table. 

Chanyeol and Jongdae walk into the main area of Chanyeol’s apartment to help Baekhyun take out the food. 

“Jongdae’s here” Baekhyun points out with a smirk “Why do I get the feeling he stayed overnight?”

“He's just here to help set up” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

“I know about the dream thing by the way” Baekhyun says to Jongdae “pretty cool.”

“I first met you in his dream” Jongdae explains “you were pretty much exactly the same.”

Chanyeol blushes as he remembers the dream Jongdae is talking about, he relieved it just a few days ago so the details are fresh in his mind.

“I’m glad I lived up to your expectations” Baekhyun smiles “now let’s set this up cause you know Junmyeon is going to be here the second it’s 5pm.”

The three boys set up all the snacks while talking and Chanyeol’s really glad they all get along, not that he expected they wouldn’t but all three of them have very similar energy that makes it so they just hit it off right away. 

As predicted, Junmyeon, along with Sehun, arrive at exactly 5 and the others join shortly after. At first they all just eat and talk which is nice. It’s not like they don’t talk often but it’s nice to talk all together at once. Chanyeol thought Jongdae might stay by his side but he’s actually pretty social and talks to everyone in the room. 

After a little while, they start the game of Pictionary that Jongdae wanted to play which ends up getting super competitive. They split into two groups divided by age so there’s a lot of playful age-related humour. Both teams stay relatively close in terms of points which just means certain people (mainly Baekhyun and Jongdae) get extra loud as if that will help them win more points. Chanyeol is a little sad he’s not on the same team as Jongdae because it means they won’t be sitting near each other but Jongdae will probably stay later after the party has ended anyways so it’s ok. 

“BAEKHYUN HOW THE HELL IS THAT MARY POPPINS” Junmyeon yells annoyed after their time ran out without anyone getting the answer. 

“That’s baby Jesus and so that's his mom, Mary and this is popcorn” Baekhyun explains “it’s obvious!”

“I call a switch” Jongdae announces “you take Baekhyun and we get Kyungsoo”

“No way” Chanyeol argues “Kyungsoo is the only one here who can draw and Baekhyun is a mess”

“Exactly” Jongdae laughs “Give us a fair chance! It’s halfway through so we should switch!” 

“He's just mad cause it’s our turn and we’re going to win” Sehun laughs standing up to grab the marker. 

Despite what Sehun said, his drawing of vegans was in no way clear and they didn’t get the point. 

“Ok let’s go team I believe in us” Junmyeon smiles walking up to the paper. 

“Just draw” Baekhyun says seriously. 

While Baekhyun and Jongdae keep increasing the volume of their answers, not really allowing for poor Yixing’s answers to be heard, the younger team just stays calm, confident no one will guess whatever Junmyeon is drawing. 

“You should really tell Minseok you’re dating Jongdae” Kyungsoo says quietly to Chanyeol so no one else can hear. 

“I’m not dating Jongdae” Chanyeol replies “not officially anyway but you’re right I have to tell Minseok.”

“Baekhyun tells me Jongdae is over almost every night” Kyungsoo says, not believing Chanyeol. 

“Well yeah but that’s just because-“ Chanyeol starts before cutting himself off, it’s because it helps Jongdae adjust to real life... and because Chanyeol likes having him around “we’re still not actually dating though.”

“I’m happy for you by the way” Kyungsoo smiles, changing the subject “He seems like a really good guy for you.”

“He is” Chanyeol smiles to himself. 

Almost every night he relives his dreams and the more he does the harder he falls for Jongdae. Jongdae has been so understanding throughout this whole process, even when Chanyeol was being immature and down-right rude. Chanyeol doesn’t really get why Jongdae would put up with so much, he’s gone through so much pain and trouble and he could easily just live his new life but all he wants is to be with Chanyeol, so how could Chanyeol say no? 

“I’m pretty sure I love him” Chanyeol admits to Kyungsoo. 

“Park!” Baekhyun yells frustrated he didn’t win a point for his team “it’s your turn go!”

Chanyeol steps up to the page and grabs a marker. He takes a tiny piece of paper and unfolds it to reveal the word “Jongin”. Chanyeol pauses thinking of how he could draw his friend with his very limited drawing skills before thinking of something brilliant. 

Chanyeol starts by drawing two eyes, a round nose and two lines coming out of the nose to make a little mouth. 

“Cat!” Sehun yells. 

“Teddy bear!” Jongin yells and Chanyeol smiles at them excitedly to tell them they are close. 

Chanyeol continues to draw a teddy bear while they yell out random things that have to do with teddy bears. Chanyeol decides to draw a person (Stickman) beside the teddy bear to help a little more. 

“Teddy bear-human?” Kyungsoo asks confused “Oh! Jongin!”

“Yes!” Chanyeol smiles as they get the point. 

They play a few more rounds but soon enough they finish their game with a close race but the younger team ends up scoring 3 more points than the older. After the game ends everything calms down a bit and sadly the party has to come to an end. Hopefully, they can do it again soon. 

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol nervously walks into a Starbucks. He buys coffee and sits down at a table. He invited Minseok to talk but made sure it was clear that this wasn’t a date. As he waits for Minseok to arrive, Chanyeol’s thoughts torture him. What if Minseok gets mad? or worse, sad? How is he supposed to deal with that. How is he even supposed to say this? They aren’t really breaking up because they weren’t actually dating and Minseok knew about Jongdae but it still feels mean. 

“Is this seat taken?” Minseok smiles at Chanyeol shaking him from his thoughts. 

“Um, do you want anything? A coffee or um muffin?” Chanyeol says putting off why he actually invited Minseok over. Minseok just laughs and points to the cup he put on the table not 2 seconds ago.  “Oh right” Chanyeol chuckles nervously. 

“You wanted to talk?” Minseok prompts. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol says, trying to summon the courage to talk to Minseok. He should just say it right? Like ripping off a band-aid. Although Chanyeol is more of the person to leave it on until it’s almost off and then carefully-

“Chanyeol?” Minseok asks getting Chanyeol’s attention again. 

“Right sorry, I wanted to say that” Chanyeol pauses before looking at Minseok and then quickly looking away realizing he doesn’t have the courage to actually look in his eyes “I think that maybe we should stop seeing each other. You’re really great and everything but I just think that I’m probably better with Jongdae.”

Chanyeol visibly cringes at his word choice. 

“I kind of figured” Minseok smiles politely “You stopped calling and the last date we went on wasn’t exactly the best.”

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol frowns. 

“Hey it’s fine don’t worry about it” Minseok says putting his hand on Chanyeol’s arm “it’s not a big deal, I knew you’d pick one of us, kind of expected it to be me but it’s ok. You can’t control who you like better.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I’m really fine I swear” Minseok smiles to prove he’s ok “it’s not like we were in a relationship or anything and I hope, maybe in a little while, we can go back to being friends?”

“I’d like that” Chanyeol smiles back.

~=+•+=~

Chanyeol’s not even surprised when Jongdae is watching TV in his apartment, Jongdae’s started a bit of a habit of stealing Baekhyun’s key and letting himself into Chanyeol’s apartment. Chanyeol’s thought of giving Jongdae his own key but figures they should wait a little longer for that step. Although after living in his dreams, would having a key to his apartment really be much of a step anyway? Chanyeol ignores his thoughts before walking closer to Jongdae to talk to him. 

“I did it” Chanyeol announces, getting Jongdae's attention. 

“Do you feel ok?” Jongdae gets up to walk closer to Chanyeol. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol nods “It went as well as it could I guess.”

“So you’re mine now?” Jongdae smiles, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand. 

“If you want me to be” Chanyeol smiles, giving Jongdae’s hand a light squeeze. 

“I’ve dreamt of this, us being together in real life” Jongdae says and Chanyeol can hear the emotion in his voice “I can’t believe it’s actually happening.”

“Well it’s real” Chanyeol smiles even wider “and it was  _ my _ dream.”

“You’re an idiot” Jongdae says despite actually laughing at the dumb joke. 

“Your idiot?” Chanyeol asks, seeking confirmation since Jongdae technically didn’t answer earlier. 

“Yes” Jongdae smiles “You're my idiot boyfriend and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“I love you” Chanyeol finally admits for the first time... in real life anyway. Jongdae looks just as shocked as the first time Chanyeol said it and Chanyeol smiles remembering the dream “Stop acting so surprised I know I’ve said it before.”

“I wasn’t expecting it” Jongdae laughs “and I love you too.”

Chanyeol leans down and kisses Jongdae passionately while his heart swells thinking about how lucky he is. Everything is exactly how it should be. 

The end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad this has had to come to an end but it had to happen eventually and I think it felt like a natural point to end at. I have other fics though (including other chenchan) if you want to read more!


End file.
